Totally Shippuden!
by Gaebolg2494
Summary: As a disclaimer, I am NOT the original writer of is story. I've been trying to find anyone who has a full copy of the original saved somewhere. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. This is a harem story.
1. Prologue

A boy of about fifteen years ran down a long, orange, spiral-looking hallway. The boy has a long black bandanna with a white metal plate with a leaf carved into the middle, symbolizing Konoha, the village of which the young man is from wrapped around his head, blonde sun kissed spiky hair, ocean blue eyes, tan skin, three whisker marks on his left and right cheeks, an orange and black jacket with a white tassel on the left side and a short sleeved black t-shirt with a flame symbol on it under the jacket, and a blue crystal attached to a string under the jacket as well, a gray backpack, orange pants, a shuriken holster on his right leg with a weapons pouch on the back on his leg, and black ninja sandals worn by the people of Konoha. This young man's name is Naruto Uzumaki, the current jinchuriki (Tailed Beast Container) of the Kyuubi (Nine Tailed Fox). Naruto noticed a bright light at the end of the hallway and so Naruto ran until he tripped.

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed as he got up before he got up fully and kept on running as fast as he could before he eventually made it outside where there were three people outside.

One of them was a girl the same age as Naruto with shoulder-length, bubblegum pink hair with a red bandanna with a metal plate with a leaf carved into the middle on top of her head used to accentuate her face, emerald green eyes and fair skin. She wears a red qupao top, pink elbow protectors, black gloves, a pink apron skirt, a tanto (short sword) as well as a medical pouch on the left back of her skirt, black spandex shorts with a shuriken holster on the right leg, and black, low-heel, calf-high boots. This girl's name is Sakura Haruno. She stared up at a something on what appeared to be a roof.

Next to Sakura was a boy about a year older than Naruto and Sakura. He has very pale skin as well as short, straight black hair. He wears a black bandanna with a white metal plate with a leaf carved into the middle of it, across his head. He wears a short black jacket with red straps and also carries a tip-less tantō on his back. The rest of his outfit consists of a high-collared midriff shirt, black pants, shinobi sandals and gloves with his index and thumb fingers exposed, most likely to facilitate the use of his drawing based techniques. His jacket has a long right and short left sleeves. He also carries a small backpack with his brush, scrolls, and ninja ink in it. This boy's name is Sai. He also stared up at the roof as well.

Naruto ran up to them and turned to see what they were looking at until his eyes went wide in realization…

There was a male about the same age as Naruto and Sakura on top of the roof as he merely stared at the three at the bottom. He had fair skin, short, spiky, chin-length black hair in the shape of a duck with bangs that hang from both sides of his face, onyx eyes. He wears a white long-sleeved shirt which is open at the torso with a smaller version of his clan's crest, the Uchiha, on his collar. He wears dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees along with black arm guards that covers his forearms and stretches up to reach his upper biceps. He also wears a purple rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow, in which he carries his sword. This person's name is Sasuke Uchiha.

"…Sasuke…" Naruto said in pure shock as he stared up at Sasuke. After all, this was the person that Naruto had spent 2 ½ years training for in order to bring him back to the village of Konoha. Sasuke was Naruto's brother, not in blood but in bond. The two had originally hated each other as kids but as they were put on a ninja squad together, the two formed an incredibly strong bond until the criminal, Orochimaru, had given Sasuke a curse mark which would make Sasuke seek Orochimaru out for power. This, in addition to Sasuke meeting and getting defeated by his brother Itachi, led Sasuke to leave Konoha and seek Orochimaru for power. Along the way, Naruto had caught up to him. The two engaged in an epic battle and while Naruto did his very best to bring Sasuke home, he was unsuccessful and Sasuke left, swearing to get the power to defeat Itachi, who slaughtered his and Sasuke's own clan. Two and a Half years past and after training with another Sannin, Jiraiya, Naruto had went through so much to find Sasuke including battling Orochimaru and even giving into the kyuubi's hatred in order to ascertain the whereabouts of Sasuke's location. And now here was Sasuke…staring down at Naruto and the others…

"…Naruto? So you came too…" Sasuke merely stated as Naruto along with Sai and Sakura said nothing as they still stared at Sasuke.

"Does that mean Kakashi's here as well?" Sasuke asked Naruto and the others.

"Unfortunately, Kakashi-San couldn't be here. But, I'm here in his place. We, Team Kakashi are going to be taking you back to Konoha." A man said as he walked towards where Naruto, Sakura and Sai were. The man has short brown hair and black, almond-shaped eyes. He wears a happuri-style forehead protector that frames his face, a green flak-jacket, navy blue pants and a navy blue long-sleeved undershirt which fit his neck all the way up to his chin. He also wears his pants halfway down the shin, with bandages covering the rest and the standard ninja sandals worn by every ninja of Konoha. This man's name was Yamato.

"Team Kakashi, huh…?" Sasuke said as he observed the four ninja.

Sai had reached for his sword and held it up to where Sasuke was, shocking Sakura.

"Sai! I knew it!" Sakura yelled angrily shocking Naruto and Yamato while Sasuke merely stared down at the group.

"So he's my replacement then, is he? He was sprouting some kind of nonsense about protecting the "bonds" between Naruto and me. One more pansy for the group, quite the fit I'm sure." Sasuke said astonishing Sakura as she looked at Sai.

"…Huh!? Sai, wasn't your mission to-"Sakura was about to ask Sai before he answered.

"It's true. My top-secret mission was indeed the assassination of Sasuke-Kun. But, those orders don't matter anymore. Now I want to think and act for myself. Because of Naruto-Kun, I feel like I might be able to remember something…Remember how I used to feel…Something which I can't help but feeling was very important to me…" Sai said to Sakura shocking Naruto before Sai looked up at Sasuke and continued.

"I may not know you all that well but there's a reason why Naruto-Kun and Sakura-San chase after you with so much passion…In order to prevent their bonds with you from breaking…In order to keep them intact, they're doing everything they can. I still don't have a very good understanding of it myself, but you Sasuke-Kun, you should know why!" Sai finished as Sasuke closed his eyes before replying.

"Oh, I did know. And that's why I severed them!" Sasuke said shocking Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Yamato as he began to reminisce about the night of the Uchiha Clan Massacre along with the time that he suffered his humiliating defeat from Itachi.

"I have other bonds I carry…" Sasuke said as Sakura, Yamato and Sai looked at Sasuke questionably while Naruto's expression turned to pure anger.

"Fraternal Bonds, forged through hate…" Sasuke said as he thought of Itachi once again…

Flashback Begins

"Let me tell you why you're weak…It's because your heart is lacking…lacking in hatred…" Itachi said to a hurt Sasuke as he held him by his collar to a wall.

Flashback Ends

"Having too many bonds causes one to lose focus…weakening their strongest wish, their greatest desire." Sasuke said to Naruto frowned as he remembered his fight against Sasuke 2 ½ years ago.

Flashback Begins

"You never had any parents, any brothers…so what would you know about me anyway…" Sasuke began as he was pinned to a rock.

"You were along from the very start! So why the hell would you know what I've been through!? Huh!? It's because of my bonds I had that I've suffered! How the hell could you possibly understand what it feels like to lose all that!?" Sasuke yelled as he kicked Naruto off of him.

"Parents or a Brother…You're right…those are things I can't understand…" Naruto said as he looked down…

Flashback Ends

"…If that's true…" Naruto said as he looked down.

Flashback Begins

"Why…Why would you go so far for me?" Sasuke asked Naruto as he looked down at him.

"Because to me…You represent bonds that I've waited so long to wait!" Naruto said as he smiled at Sasuke before he continued, "And that's why I'll do anything I can to stop you!"

Flashback Ends

"If that's true, then why…" Naruto said as he thought some more.

Flashback Begins

"If that's how it is, I'll just have to sever those bonds!" Sasuke said before getting ready to fight Naruto.

Flashback Ends

"Why didn't you just kill me back then!? Is that what you call severing bonds, Sasuke!?" Naruto yelled at Sasuke who merely said nothing.

"Naruto…" Sakura said in astonishment.

"The reason is simple…It's not that I couldn't break my bond with you back then…" Sasuke said as he began to think of Itachi some more…

Flashback Begins

"You, just like me…Possess the potential to awaken the Mangekyou Sharingan…But there is one condition…You must kill…Your closest friend…" Itachi said to a seven year old Sasuke before he left…

Flashback Ends

"I simply didn't want to give him the pleasure of seeing me attain power by submitting to his plans." Sasuke explained to Naruto who looked at him in shock before continuing.

"What do you mean by that!?" Naruto asked.

"There's no need for me to tell you but like I said, I severed my bonds with you all on that day 2 ½ years ago." Sasuke said

Naruto clenched his fists as he looked up at Sasuke and tried to smile.

"Heh…Severed your bonds? Quit talking crazy! No matter how much you deny it, I can feel the bond between us! It's not severed! All those years ago and even right now, you and I are connected!" Naruto tried to reason with Sasuke who merely looked at Naruto with apathy.

"Our bond…The bond I finally found with you…It's not something you can cut loose so easily!" Naruto finished.

"I won't turn back!" Sasuke said alarming Naruto, Sai, Sakura and Yamato as he went for his sword.

"If that's how it is, I'll just sever this "bond"!" Sasuke said making Naruto's expression turn to pure anger.

"Naruto!" Sakura said.

"Naruto! Maybe we should-!" Sai tried to suggest Naruto before Naruto interjected.

"Yeah…If that's the way he's gonna be…we'll just have to take him back by force!" Naruto said to the others as they nodded their heads before getting ready for the impending fight.

Sasuke merely stared down at the four ninja as he went for his Katana while they braced themselves.

"I'm taking you home…NO MATTER WHAT!" Naruto yelled to Sasuke.

"Hmph…you won't be able to put a scratch on me…" Sasuke said as he took his sword out of his sword holder and suddenly appeared behind the ninjas!

"What the!?" Sakura asked.

"When did he!?" Yamato asked astonished.

"So fast!" Sai said amazed.

"Come back! Sasuke!" Naruto yelled after getting over his shock as he tried to punch Sasuke but was unsuccessful.

"Damn!" Naruto said before he tried to kick Sasuke.

Sasuke saw this, grabbed Naruto's leg and threw him away.

"Naruto!" Sakura and Sai said as Naruto flew.

"Hmph, you'll all be easy." Sasuke said as he held his sword.

"Are you sure about that? Wood Style: Domed Wall Jutsu!" Yamato said as before planks of wood came out of the ground and lunged at Sasuke before completely covering him in wood.

Sasuke easily broke through the wood and as he jumped in the air…

"Ninja Art: Super Beast Scroll!" Sai said as he painted on a scroll and as soon as he was done, several art style beasts jumped from the scroll towards Sasuke…

Sasuke cut the art beasts easily before noticing Sakura coming towards him, fist in hand, infused with Chakra.

"I'll help to bring back, Sasuke-Kun too!" Sakura thought as she had a chakra, infused hand ready to hit Sasuke, however, Sasuke dodged the punch and grabbed Sakura's hand and threw her back, not noticing Naruto appearing right behind Sasuke…

"Gotcha!" Naruto said as his fist made contact with Sasuke's cheek!

"Tch!" Sasuke said as he was knocked back but landed on his own two feet.

"Are you all really that eager to make me mad?" Sasuke asked as wiped his mouth.

"Sasuke! Stop it already!" Naruto said to Sasuke.

Sasuke however made a handsign and said, "Chidori Stream!" before slamming his electricity-filled hands into the ground aimed right at Naruto. An electrical discharge flew in every direction at the ninja, as Sasuke made it.

"What is this!?" Yamato says as he narrowly got out of the way.

"Such power!" Sai said astonished as he moved out of the way as well.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled worriedly while she got away from the electrical discharge.

"Don't worry, guys!" Naruto said as the electrical charge aimed right for some.

Naruto dodged the electricity, however, Sasuke still made it follow Naruto who kept on dodging it.

Sasuke made the electrical charge bigger in the direction of Naruto who was racking his brain of what to do until it came to him.

Naruto suddenly slid across the floor as he made a hand sign.

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as many different clones of Naruto appeared and protected him from the electricity.

As the electricity hit the clones, a big smoke cloud appeared making everyone cover their eyes.

"Ugh!" Yamato said.

"What happened!?" Sai and Sakura asked simultaneously.

Out from the smoke came Naruto with a fist that connected straight into Sasuke's jaw.

Sasuke flew back until he came back on his feet.

"Tch!" Sasuke said as he spit blood.

"Why…can't you understand…Sasuke!?" Naruto said as he remembered the fight that he and Sasuke had at the final valley all those years ago.

"Hmph!" Sasuke said before getting ready to fight once more.

"At this rate…You'll…!" Naruto said before charging at Sasuke who punched Naruto back in the face making Naruto hit the ground.

"Ugh!" Naruto said as he spit blood.

"Naruto!" Sakura, Sai and Yamato said.

"You really haven't changed at all…" Sasuke said as he stared down at Naruto who got up once again.

"What the hell's wrong with you!?" Naruto said as he glared at Sasuke.

"I have my own path to follow! Stay out of my way!" Sasuke said.

"Orochimaru just wants you as his vessel!" Naruto retorted.

"Doesn't matter. As long as I achieve my goal, that's enough." Sasuke replied.

"I'll protect the bond between you and me, no matter what!" Naruto said as he fully got up.

"Hmph. If that's what you think, then all I have to do is sever that bond." Sasuke merely stated pissing off Naruto.

"I'll never let that happen!" Naruto said as he threw kunai and shuriken at Sasuke who deflected them easily with his sword.

"I will bring you back!" Naruto said staring at Sasuke with a newfound determination in his eyes before suddenly appearing right before Sasuke, shocking him.

"What the!?" Sasuke asked shocked.

"Take this!" Naruto said as he punched Sasuke with a chakra infused fist straight to his face.

Sasuke wiped the blood from his mouth before standing up with his head down.

"It looks like you've gotten stronger…but it's no use. However…" Sasuke said making Naruto look at Sasuke confused.

"Enough talk!" Sasuke said as a three totem Sharingan appeared in his eyes.

Naruto didn't have enough time to become shocked as Sasuke suddenly appeared behind him!

The two boys then traded punches, blow after blow, punch after punch, until Sasuke appeared with his sword about to decapitate Naruto but Naruto dodged it narrowly and as Sasuke had his sword drawn, Naruto punched Sasuke straight in the jaw towards the wall of the hideout.

Naruto then lunged on top of Sasuke and had Sasuke pinned to the wall making the two males glare at each other.

"Did that wake you up yet!?" Naruto asked pissed.

"You're still such a child, Naruto!" Sasuke yelled before throwing off Naruto.

"Fire-Style! Fire Ball Jutsu!" Sasuke said before a ball of fire came right at Naruto who was seemingly burned by it!

"Naruto!" Yamato, Sai and Sakura yelled in concern.

"Ugh!" Naruto said as he felt the fire and in order to not make it burn his body, he suddenly roared as his whisker marks became more pronounced and his blue eyes turned into red eyes with slits!

The fire ball technique had turned into smoke, going all over the area, making everyone cover their eyes.

"What just happened!?" Sakura said as covered her eyes, amazed at the powers she saw displayed.

"Naruto used the Kyuubi's power to destroy the Fire Ball Jutsu." Sai said as he covered his eyes as well.

"I hope he doesn't go to four tails again!" Yamato said as his eyes were covered.

"Tch!" Sasuke said before noticing a blue ball of light in the smoke.

As the smoke went away, it was revealed to be a clone of Naruto and the real Naruto. Both were holding the Rasengan, a spiraling deadly powerful jutsu!

Sasuke had sent a chidori or electrical charge through his sword.

"Now I'm gonna take you back!" Naruto said.

"It's over!" Sasuke said as he prepared his Chidori, a lightning style jutsu with chakra so great that it becomes visible and produces the sound of many birds chirping.

The two then stared down at one another before lunging at each other.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

The two then roared as their ultimate jutsus collided with each other!

The power emitted from the jutsus was so powerful it created a dome around the two!

Everyone had to cover their eyes so they wouldn't be blinded by the light of the dome.

"Ugh!" Sakura said as she covered her eyes.

"Such power!" Yamato said with his eyes covered as well.

"Is this Naruto-Kun's power?!" Sai asked covering his eyes.

Both teens struggled to get the upperhand over the other…however, both boys barely noticed a white light came from their jutsus as both were to fixated on overpowering one another.

"Not yet!" Sasuke said as he tried to make his Chidori overpower Naruto's rasengan.

"I won't give up…NO WAY!" Naruto yelled as he put every last bit of strength into his rasengan which overpowered Sasuke's chidori!

Naruto's rasengan was so powerful that it actually knocked away Sasuke's sword and knocked him away!

However, Naruto had little time to celebrate because as the smoke from the jutsu dissipated a small black portal appeared around Naruto, shocking everyone!

"What the!?" Sai asked.

"What is that!?" Sakura asked shocked.

"A portal!" Yamato stated amazed.

"How did a portal appear?" Sasuke asked himself as he got up shocked at what he saw before barely remembering a white light emitting from their jutsus as their Chidori and Rasengan clashed.

"It must have been then!" Sasuke thought to himself in realization.

"Naruto get away from it!" Yamato said to warn Naruto who looked back too late…

"What the hell!?" Naruto said as he tried to get away from the small portal but was too weak to do so due to overusing his strength…

"Dammit!" Naruto cursed as he was slowly being taking into the portal.

"Naruto!" Sakura, Sai and Yamato said as they tried to save their ninja friend but was unsuccessful due to his whole body being taken in the portal before it closed and disappeared leaving a shocked Sakura, Sai and Yamato in wake.

"I can't believe it…" Yamato said dumbfounded at what just happened.

"He got sucked in a portal…" Sai said unable to comprehend the situation…

"I can't believe it…" Sakura said as she started to feel great worry for her beloved ninja comrade.

"Hmph! You all aren't bad after all." Sasuke said casually as he put his sword in his sword holder before jumping on top of the hideout roof shocking Sakura, Sai and Yamato.

"…!" Sakura, Sai and Yamato said at Sasuke's casual attitude.

"But the "game" ends now." Sasuke said.

"That attitude!" Sakura said.

"Does that mean-?!" Sai began to ask himself.

"He…he wasn't fighting seriously!?" Yamato said in shock.

Sasuke suddenly made a hand sigh and lifted his left arm into the air…

"I'll erase you all once and for all!" Sasuke shocking shocking everyone.

But before Sasuke could actually do anything…

"I wouldn't use that jutsu, Sasuke-Kun." A voice said. The owner of that voice appeared and held Sasuke's left arm. The man was tall, had pale skin and a long face with pronounced cheekbones, golden eyes with slits in his pupils, purple markings around his eyes and fang-like teeth, thus giving him a snake-like appearance. He wears a grey garb over a black polo and black pants with a large purple rope belt around his waist ending in a large knot behind his back and also wears blue tomoe-shaped earrings. This man's name is Orochimaru.

"Hold on!" Yamato said shocked.

"That's!" Sai said shocking as well.

"Orochimaru!?" Sakura asked astonished.

"You are not using that jutsu, Sasuke-Kun." Orochimaru said to Sasuke who looked at Orochimaru blankly.

"Let go." Sasuke rudely said to Orochimaru.

"Now, now! I've told you before, watch your tongue with Orochimaru-Sama!" A male said as he appeared right by Sasuke. The man has ash grey hair in a ponytail and wears black-rimmed glasses with circular lenses covering his onyx-colored eyes. He also wears a dark purple shirt with a high collar, a white undershirt, dark purple fingerless gloves with armored plated on the back of each hand, a white cloth wristband worn at an angle, dark purple pants, blue sandals, and a shuriken holster on his right leg. This man's name is Kabuto Yakushi.

"Why did you stop me?" Sasuke asked Kabuto.

"You know what Akatsuki is up to, don't you?" Kabuto asked Sasuke who merely looked at him.

"We want the good people of Konoha to take care of many of the Akatsuki as possible…even if it's just one. Besides, if the other Akatsuki members interfere, then you'll have trouble getting your revenge, right?" Kabuto asked to Sasuke who scoffed.

"That's a pathetic excuse." Sasuke replied bluntly.

"But surely you'd allow it if it meant increasing the chances of your revenge succeeding by even 1 percent, right?" Kabuto asked Sasuke who replied with nothing.

Orochimaru released Sasuke before saying, "Let's go."

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled in hopes of her voice reaching Sasuke.

Sasuke however looked down at her with pure indifference before vanishing in smoke along with Orochimaru and Kabuto.

After Sasuke was completely gone, Sakura, Sai and Yamato looked down in sadness not only because they failed their mission but because their beloved friend Naruto was gone.

"Naruto…Sasuke-Kun…" Sakura said as the tears streamed down her cheeks helplessly.

"Sakura-San…" Sai said as Sakura and Yamato looked at him.

"Well look at the bright side, we still have six months left before Orochimaru can take Sasuke-Kun's body…" Sai said as Sakura wiped her eyes in realization.

Sai continued, "Also, I'm sure where Naruto-Kun is, he'll be fine and besides, he's pretty strong, you know, so don't worry." Sai finished with a genuine smile making Yamato smile at Sai since Sai's changed since they first met him.

Sakura smiled at Sai as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Thank you, Sai…" Sakura said gratefully.

"Looks like this is just the beginning…" Yamato thought with a smile before continuing, "All right, we should head back to Konoha now and let Tsunade-Sama know about Naruto getting sucked into the portal as well as the mission failure." Yamato finished.

"Right!" Sakura and Sai said before they left but before they started the long road home all Sakura had on her mind was one thing…

"Naruto…Wherever you are…I hope you're okay…" Sakura said before walking home with Sai and Yamato.

Meanwhile, now on another Planet

It was a sunny day in a place called Beverly Hills, California and three girls were walking home after having to complete yet another dangerous mission. The reason being is because these three girls all worked for WOOHP (The World Organization of Human Protection) which is a worldwide spy agency designed to fight crime and diffuse any crises that happen anywhere in the world.

"Man, all these missions! I wish there was a time where we were mission free!" One of the girls complained. This girl is tall, has blonde hair, blue eyes and is wearing a red cat suit. This girl's name is Clover.

"Yeah, you're right, Clover, but we have to keep the world safe if we want to actually be mission free one day." Chuckled another girl. This girl had long red hair, green eyes and is wearing a green cat suit.

"Ugh! All these missions are getting too easy! I wish something more interesting would happen!" another girl complained. This girl has short black hair in a bobcut and light brown eyes and is wearing a yellow cat suit. This girl's name is Alex.

As Alex said that, the sunny sky suddenly turned dark and cloudy and even blocked out the sun and the weather even turned extremely windy alarming the three girls.

"Ugh! What's happening!?" Clover asked.

"What is this!?" Alex asked as well.

"I don't know!" Sam said.

However, little did the girls know that they were about to receive their answer as a portal suddenly appeared in the sky.

"What is that!?" Clover asked astonished.

"It looks to be some kind of portal!" Sam answered.

"Well what's a portal doing in Beverly Hills?!" Alex asked dumbfounded as what she's seeing.

As Alex asked that question, a ball of fire the size of a human suddenly appeared out of the portal as it got smaller and smaller shocking the girls…

"What is that?" Clover asked.

"A fireball?" Sam asked shocked.

As the supposed fireball came out of the portal the portal grew smaller and smaller until it eventually shrunk and went away…

After the portal was gone the human looking fireball hit the ground hard as it made a hole in the ground, shocking the three girls…

"Okay, can someone tell me what the hell just happened!? Also, what the hell hit the ground!?" Asked a confused Clover.

"I have no idea but maybe we should investigate it to see if it's anything good or bad." Replied Sam as Clover and Alex both nodded their heads in agreement.

Sam, Clover and Alex then went to observe what was in the hole only to find a boy around the same age as them in the hole…He has a long black bandanna with a white metal plate with a leaf carved into the middle wrapped around his head, blonde sun kissed spiky hair, ocean blue eyes, tan skin, three whisker marks on his left and right cheeks, an orange and black jacket with a white tassel on the left side and a short sleeved black t-shirt with a flame symbol on it under the jacket, and a blue crystal attached to a string under the jacket as well, a gray backpack, orange pants, a shuriken holster on his right leg with a weapons pouch on the back on his leg, and black sandals. As the girls looked as the boy more closely, they discovered that he was dirty and covered in scratches.

The things that got the girls' attention the most was the weird attire the boy wore, his headband and finally, his whiskers…

"Okay, who is this guy and why does he have whiskers?" Asked a confused Sam.

"Who cares about his whiskers, they totally make him look cute~!" swooned Clover as she tried to hide her blush along with Alex.

"Cute, yes, but I'm very curious who this guy is too. He doesn't look hurt too bad so let's take him in until he wakes up." Sam suggested.

"Yes!" Clover and Alex cheered before they picked up the boy and carried him into their house with one thing on their mind, "Just who in the world is this boy?"


	2. Chapter 1 A New World?

Chapter 1: A New World?  
After finding the unconscious Naruto, Sam, Clover and Alex took him into their humongous beach house. They noticed that Naruto's face was dirty so they wiped his face and even took his back pack off. After that, they set him down on the couch in the living room and put a blanket over him so he wouldn't get could while he recovered.

As Sam tucked Naruto in, Clover and Alex decided to go through Naruto's back pack since they were curious.

"Whoa! Look at all this stuff!" Alex said in astonishment as she went through Naruto's back pack and found Naruto's stash of Kunai and Shuriken which they both assumed was a bunch of toys and not real ninja weapons.

"Wow…this guy sure plays with a lot of toys….They almost looks real…" Clover said with a sweat drop.

"He also eats a lot of ramen…" Alex said sweat dropping as well as she noticed Naruto's pile of ramen cups.

"What're you guys, doing!?" Sam asked before coming over to where Alex and Clover were.

"It's rude to go through someone else's belongings without their permission! Besides, we don't even know this guy!" Sam scolded the two girls who rolled their eyes.

"Oh come on, Sammy! Look at all this stuff he has in his bag!" Clover said as she showed her Naruto's Kunai and Shuriken stash.

"Wow…these weapons almost look real…" Sam said as she observed the Shuriken and Kunai.

"With the clothes he's wearing, you don't think he's one of those cosplayer people do you!?" Clover asked in slight disgust.

"A cosplayer!? Awesome!" Alex said with sparkly eyes while Sam and Clover groaned in annoyance.

"Well anyways…He looks like he was in a really bad fight…" Sam said as she looked over Naruto's resting body.

"I wanna know who the jerk was that did this to this cute boy!" Clover said with a flame in her eyes making Sam and Alex sweat drop.

"Well when he wakes up maybe he'll tell us…" Sam said before she and the three girls noticed a picture falling out of Naruto's back pack.

"A picture?" Sam asked curiously as it fell.

"Got it!" Alex said as she caught it before looking at the picture along with Sam and Clover.

The picture was of a younger Naruto glaring at a boy that had his hair in a duck butt pattern, a blue short sleeved high collared blue shirt with a red and white fan logo on the back of the shirt, white arm warmers, white shorts, white leg warmers and blue ninja sandals who merely looked away from Naruto in irritation. In the middle of the two was a girl with long pink hair and a blue forehead protector that accentuated her face, a red qupao dress with a zipper with tight green shorts on underneath and blue ninja sandals. She was smiling in the picture. Above Naruto and the boy was a man with spiky silver hair, a green flak jacket with a blue long sleeved shirt and pants on underneath and blue ninja sandals. This man held Naruto's and the other boy's heads as he tried to smile for the picture.

"I wonder what this is…" Alex said in curiousity.

"It's obviously a picture from when this guy was a kid." Sam answered.

"But who're these guys? Especially the one with the pouty face" Clover asked as she pointed at the duck haired one and got a little jealous at the pink haired girl.

"I don't know but like I said when he wakes up, maybe he'll tell us." Sam said.

As Sam had said that, Naruto was dreaming about Sasuke…

In Naruto's Dream

"My revenge is everything to me. As long as I can exact it, I couldn't care less what happens to me or anyone else." Sasuke said to Naruto who looked shocked before he continued.

"If sacrificing my body to Orochimaru is the only way to kill Itachi, I'd give up this so called life a million times over!" Sasuke said before charging at Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Yamato.

End Naruto's Dream

Naruto then jolted awake and he scanned the room around him.

"Where am I?!" Naruto asked after noticing that he was under a blanket.

"Well, I'm glad to see you're finally up!" A voice said before the source of that voice along with two others walked over to Naruto.

The source of the voice was a girl who was between fifteen and sixteen years of age. She had long red hair, green eyes and pink lipstick. Another girl had blonde hair, blue eyes and pink lipstick. And the last girl had short black hair in a bobcut and light brown eyes and also wore pink lipstick and they all smiled at Naruto.

Naruto couldn't help but blush at the girls because in his mind they were extremely cute.

"Wow! They're even cuter than Sakura-Chan!" Naruto thought blushing but tried to hide his blush but was unsuccessful as it went noticed by the girls.

Clover giggled, "He's blushing at us!"

"He must think we're cute!" Alex giggled as well.

"A shy boy?" Chuckled Sam.

"Who're you girls?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Well I'm Sam." Sam introduced politely and smiling while trying to hide her blush.

"Hi! I'm Clover!" Clover greeted Naruto eagerly.

"Hi, I'm Alex!" Alex chirped energetically as well.

Naruto couldn't help but smile at Sam, Clover and Alex. He didn't feel any dangerous vibes from them so he felt like he could relax.

"Yo! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, Dattebayo!" Naruto said giving them a thumbs up as well as smiling.

"Naruto?" Alex asked.

"Naruto's your name?" Clover asked curiously since Naruto's not a name usually heard in Beverly Hills.

Sam giggled, confusing everyone especially Naruto.

"What's so funny, Sam?" Naruto asked.

Sam giggled some more before answering, "Your name, silly. It means fishcake."

"Fishcake?" Clover and Alex asked shocked at the definition of Naruto's name.

"Hehe, Yeah." Naruto said sheepishly chuckling.

"Well that's a weird name." Clover said disappointed as Alex nodded her head.

"Well, it might be a weird name but I like my name, Dattebayo!" Naruto said this time smiling his usual foxy grin.

Naruto's trademark fox smile made Sam, Clover and Alex all blush and swoon at Naruto.

"Wow~!" Sam said.

"That smile~!" Alex chirped as well.

"You have a really cute smile~!" Clover exclaimed.

"Hehe, Thanks…" Naruto chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. After all, it had been the first time that a girl had ever said that she liked his smile.

However, Naruto's eyes suddenly went wide in realization.

"OH NO!" Naruto yelled, his loud volume getting the girls out of their love state.

"What!? What's wrong, Naruto!?" Sam said alarmed at Naruto's sudden outburst.

Naruto didn't answer as his mind flashbacked to the fight that he had with Sasuke…

"Where's Sakura-Chan, Sai and Captain Yamato!? Where's Sasuke!?" Naruto asked as he finally remembered the fight between him and Sasuke.

Sam, Clover and Alex stared at Naruto confused before they decided to ask their questions.

"Um…Who's Sai?" Sam asked.

"Who's Captain Yamato?" Alex asked.

"Who's Sasuke?" Sam asked as another question

"And who the hell is Sakura-Chan!?" Clover asked pissed and jealous.

"What do you mean!? I was just fighting Sasuke with Sakura-Chan, Sai and Captain Yamato!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Uh…Naruto, I think you may have hit your head hard when you hit the ground…" Alex said.

"What!? I was just in Orochimaru's hideout!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Orochimaru?" Alex asked.

"Who's Orochimaru?" Sam asked

"Yeah, you're not in this Orochi-whoever hideout place. You're in Beverly Hills, Naruto!" Clover tried to explain to the blonde ninja who stayed shocked in place for a couple of seconds.

"…Beverly Hills?" Naruto muttered before his eyes went wide and blank.

"BEVERLY HILLS!? Where the hell is that!?" Naruto asked.

"You seriously don't know about Beverly Hills? Everyone knows about Beverly Hills!" Alex responded to Naruto who still looked at the three girls in disbelief.

"Never heard of it. Besides, I'm from Konoha!" Naruto said trying to calm himself down.

"Konoha?" Alex asked.

"What's a Konoha?" Clover asked.

"That sounds kinda like a tree…" Sam said.

"Well it means Hidden Leaf Village" Naruto said.

While Naruto explained to Clover and Alex the meaning of Konoha, Sam thought to herself for a couple of moments before coming to a conclusion.

"Wait a minute! The vortex, portal like thing that we saw earlier today! This is just my theory on the matter but what if Naruto's from….another world?" Sam suggested to the teens.

Alex and Clover stared at Sam like she had grown another before freaking out.

"Another world!?" Clover asked.

"Are you serious!?" Alex yelled as well.

Naruto meanwhile had his hand to his chin as he was in thought…

"Hold on!" Naruto said as he remembered the black hole that came during the fight he had with Sasuke.

"Maybe Sam's right…..Maybe I'm in another world….But how am I gonna get back home?" Naruto asked sadly as he thought of all his friends back home.

Sam, Clover and Alex frowned at Naruto in sadness as they felt sorry for him before Sam suddenly smiled.

"Don't worry, Naruto! If you've gotten here then there must be a way for you to get back to your world, somehow!" Sam said to Naruto smiling which seemed to lift his spirits a little.

"Yeah! You're right! Thanks, Sam!" Naruto said smiling gratefully while she smiled back at him.

"What're you supposed to be with those clothes, anyways?" Clover asked disgusted with Naruto's fashion sense.

"I'm a ninja!" Naruto said smiling proudly while the three girls just blinked at Naruto as they sweat dropped.

"…A ninja?" Sam asked.

"Ninja, really?" Alex asked as well.

"Okay, I think you've been watching to many of those anime thingies. That's obvious with your clothing! You look almost like one of those cosplayers like that one show…Dragon Tail S or whatever Alex likes to watch." Clover said.

"Hey! It's Dragon Ball Z and it's totally awesome!" Alex argued at Clover who merely scoffed.

"Whatever, Anyways…" Clover said.

Naruto felt his eyebrow twitch…They thought he was a fake?

"Hold on a sec-"Naruto was about to begin but was interrupted by Sam.

"Wait a second…if he's really from another planet, who's to say there aren't ninja there?" Sam said after thinking a little.

"Well…I guess you're right…" Clover said.

"A ninja!? So cool! Do you have any techniques that you can show us!?" Alex asked in excitement to Naruto who gave her a proud smirk.

"Well of course I can!" Naruto said proudly before continuing, "I can even tell my ninja adventure so far!" Naruto finished smirking proudly.

As soon as Naruto said that, a large growl was heard in the house.

"What the!?" Alex and Clover asked simultaneously.

"What was that!?" Sam asked ready to fight for whatever was coming.

"Uh….my tummy…I guess I haven't eaten in a while…" Naruto said as he chuckled sheepishly making the three girls sweat drop in irritation and somewhat relief.

"That sounded like there's a monster in your stomach!" Clover yelled.

"Yeah!" Alex agreed.

"I dunno if the money in my world can be used in your world…" Naruto said comically depressed.

"Don't worry, Naruto! We'll buy your meal for you." Sam said with a sweet smile as Alex and Clover nodded their heads smiling.

"Yeah!" Clover said smiling.

"You can tell us all about this ninja world you're from!" Alex said with excitement.

"All right! Food, here I come!" Naruto yelled as he ran out of the door in excitement making the three girls giggle.

"That Naruto guy…" Sam began smiling.

"He might be a really good friend…" Alex said smiling as well.

"Even a potential boyfriend!" Clover said blushing making Sam and Alex sweat drop.

"Boyfriend? Give me a break! If Naruto chooses anyone, he'll definitely choose me!" Sam said proudly.

"No, he'll choose me!" Alex argued.

"Wrong! He'll choose me!" Clover added in as well.

The three girls were about to get into a heated debate before Naruto butted in.

"Hey, what's taking you guys so long? Let's go eat, already!" Naruto said.

"Oh, right!" Sam said as Clover and Alex nodded their heads before following Naruto in their goal of getting Naruto something to eat.

Little did the four teens know that this was the start of a long adventure….


	3. Chapter 2 Beverly Hills!

Naruto, Sam, Clover and Alex walked around Beverly Hills in order to find somewhere where Naruto could get something to eat, however, Naruto couldn't help but marvel at the various buildings as well as the vehicles that were around.

"Whoa! What's this!?" Naruto asked amazed as he pointed to a car.

"That's a car, Naruto…" Alex said slightly sweat dropping.

"Yeah, don't you have cars in your world?" Sam asked amazed at Naruto's ignorance of what a car was.

"Nope." Naruto said casually shocking the three girls.

"Well how do you get around then?" Clover asked.

"We walk or jump through trees to get to where we wanna get!" Naruto said casually shocking the three girls with the lack of technology that's present in Naruto's world.

"Wow…where are you? The medieval ages or what!?" Clover asked bluntly making the three teens sweat drop.

"That's rude, Clover!" Sam scolded while Alex nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah!" Alex agreed

"Hehe, don't worry about it." Naruto chuckled sheepishly before noticing all the buildings in Beverly Hills and noted how different they were than the ones that were in Konoha.

"Wow! These buildings are way different than the ones back home!" Naruto said in amazement.

"The buildings back at your world aren't like this?" Sam asked in amazement.

"No…They don't look anything like this! I wish I had my camera!" Naruto said with sparkly eyes making the three girls sweat drop.

After about ten minutes, the four teens arrive at the Beverly Hills Mall.

"There're plenty of restaurants in the mall, Naruto!" Sam said to Naruto smiling.

"Yeah, pick anywhere you want." Alex said to Naruto smiling as well.

"You seem to like ramen so there's a ramen shop that we like to go to sometimes." Clover said suggested smiling.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Naruto said energetically running into the mall making the girls giggle at Naruto's enthusiasm.

Fifteen Minutes Later…

Naruto is eating over fifty bowls of ramen, making the girls look at Naruto's bowls in shock and in disgust.

"Oh…my…gosh…" Sam said disgusted at Naruto's eating skills.

"…How can anybody….eat that much?" Alex asked as she stared at Naruto in amazement but mostly disgust.

"Ugh!" Clover groaned in disgust.

"Oh, boy!" Naruto said as he consumed the ramen at fast speeds.

"This ramen really hits the spot! It's almost as good as Ichiraku's!" Naruto said before he burped.

"Excuse me!" Naruto said as he chuckled before he moved onto his last bowl as Sam's eyebrows twitched in irritation of Naruto's burp and table manners.

"Your bill, ma'am." A chef said.

The amount of the bill made Sam's, Clover's and Alex's eyes widen in horror.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" the three girls asked.

"Sammy'll pay for it!" Clover said shocking Sam while Alex added in her two cents.

"Yeah! She'll definitely pay for it!" Alex added.

"Sam'll do what!?" Sam asked pissed that everyone's turning on her.

"Yeah! Besides, you promised you'd buy my meal!" Naruto said casually as he sucked up the last noodle in his bowl.

"What!? Ugh!" Sam said before she reluctantly paid for Naruto's meal.

"Ah! That really hit the spot!" Naruto said patting his satisfaction.

"At the cost of my wallet…" Sam said with her eyebrow twitching in irritation.

"Now since that's done, I wanna go explore this mall some more!" Naruto said with a childish grin on his face, making the girls, even Sam who was mad at Naruto, smile.

"All right! Our first stop's gonna be, the clothes store!" Clover said with sparkly eyes, making Naruto sweat drop and groan.

"What!? Why!?" Naruto asked with his eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Because it's fun of course!" Clover cheered making Naruto groan in irritation.

"Besides, if you're not from this world then you need some clothes to help you fit in, okay?" Sam suggested to Naruto who still looked unconvinced.

"I'm still not convinced that it'll be fun…" Naruto said as he remembered all the times Sakura making him a packing mule for her shopping bags.

"Just come on!" Alex giggled as she pulled Naruto's arm as Naruto went with them unenthusiastically.

The four teens then entered a clothing store where Sam, Clover and Alex let Naruto try on many different clothes until Naruto made a decision on what he wanted.

About ten minutes passed and Naruto came out wearing a muscle shirt that showed off all of Naruto's muscles and blue jeans with black sneakers.

"OH! I want these clothes!" Naruto said smiling his foxy grin and the girls had pretty much the same reaction to seeing Naruto's muscles.

"Wow~!" Sam swooned blushing.

"So hot~!" Alex swooned as well.

"I love muscles~!" Clover said literally drooling over Naruto's muscles that she could see.

Naruto had gotten these clothes along with several others and but for now, Naruto decided to wear an orange and white t-shirt with the necklace that Tsunade gave him hanging off of his neck, black jeans and black sneakers.

"Wow! These are awesome clothes! Thanks, girls!" Naruto said as he gave them his foxy grin making them swoon and blush over his cute smile.

"You're welcome, Naruto!" Sam said smiling and blushing.

Clover decided to cling to Naruto's arm shocking the three teens.

"What're you doing, Clover?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Staying close to you, silly, of course!" Clover giggled before sticking her tongue at Sam and Alex as they glared at her in pure jealousy.

"That damn Clover…" Sam muttered.

"What the hell does she think she's doing with Naruto?" Alex asked in pure jealousy.

Sam and Alex were about to say something until the teens including Naruto fell through the floor!

"Ah! What the hell's happening!?" Naruto asked as he fell through what looked to be a tunnel along with the other three girls.

"We-!" Sam was about to say before the teens landed on a couch in what appears to be a computer room…

The room had a logo of WHOOP all over the walls and there were computers on a desk across from the couch that Naruto, Sam, Clover and Alex landed on and in the middle of the computers there seated an elderly man who wore a suit.

"Ugh…Kinda wrong time to WHOOP us Jerry!" Clover said as she rubbed her throbbing head in irritation.

"I'm sorry girls but right now there's-"The man known as Jerry was about to say before Naruto decided to make his presence known.

"What the hell, old man!? Who the hell do you are making us fall through the floor like that! And also, where the hell are we anyways!?" Naruto asked pissed that he landed on his neck.

"How impressive, no one's ever cracked WHOOP security before." Jerry said somewhat impressed.

"…WHOOP? What the hell's that?" Naruto asked more confused than pissed.

"WHOOP stands for The World Organization of Human Protection." Jerry calmly said with a smile making Naruto even more confused.

"….Huh?" Naruto stupidly asked.


	4. Chapter 3 Naruto's Decision!

"…World Organization of Human Protection?" Naruto asked Jerry confused.

"That's exactly right." Jerry said.

"….What is this WOOHP thingy, anyways and what do you do?" Naruto asked.

"We help the world, secretly of course. We protect the world from evil." Jerry explained smiling.

"Wait! Then what are you guys then?" Naruto asked as his eyes narrowed in confusion.

"You could say we're super spies." Jerry replied to Naruto.

"Huh!? Super spies!?" Naruto asked astonished.

"Precisely." Jerry finished smiling.

"Whoa! Wait a second! If Sam, Clover and Alex were called here then….you all must be super spies, right?" Naruto asked as he turned to the girls.

"Hehe, yeah…" Alex said.

"Hopefully you don't think we're weird of anything?" Sam said with a slight frown.

"Yeah…" Clover added in as well.

"Weird!? I think it's awesome!" Naruto said with sparkly eyes.

The girls were stunned at Naruto's reaction before they giggled at Naruto's reaction. Jerry couldn't help but chuckle as well.

"By the way, young man, I didn't catch your name." Jerry said.

"Me? My name's Naruto Uzumaki, Dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed giving his trademark grin.

"A pleasure to meet you, Naruto and you can call me Jerry." Jerry said smiling as he introduced himself.

"But wow! My world doesn't have WHOOP spies, though!" Naruto said still shocked at what he discovered.

"Excuse me, your world? What do you mean?" Jerry asked.

"Well let's start from the beginning." Naruto said.

And so Naruto told Jerry and the girls (again) of his ninja mission to bring his friend Sasuke Uchiha back to Konoha. He then explained how he fought Sasuke in when their respective jutsus clashed a small portal appeared which sucked him through it and how he ended up in Beverly Hills. But the thing that caught Jerry's attention the most was Naruto's statement about him being a ninja.

"A ninja?" Jerry asked in total disbelief.

"Yeah! I am!" Naruto stated with pride.

"I don't know if I can actually believe that claim though…" Jerry said not believing about Naruto being a ninja.

"I really am a ninja! Wanna see proof?" Naruto asked smirking.

"Proof?" Jerry asked.

Naruto smirked before putting his hands together. He then gathered chakra and sent it towards his feet. Once his feet were covered in blue chakra, he proceded to walk on one of the wall in the room.

Sam, Alex, Clover and Jerry stared dumbfounded at the sight.

"How on earth!?" Sam asked astonished.

"Wow!" Alex said.

"How the hell can you do that!?" Clover asked astonished as well.

"Is this magic of some sort?" Jerry asked amazed at what he was seeing.

"No! It's a part of what I can do as a ninja!" Naruto said smugly before continuing, "By gathering Chi or Chakra and sending it to my feet, I can walk on walls and even up a tree!" Naruto finished proudly before canceling the chakra flow and jumping off the wall.

"That's just….wow!" Sam said still shocked at what she saw.

"You're gonna have to show me that someday!" Alex said still not accepting what happened.

"Yeah!" Clover agreed not agreeing what she saw with her own two eyes.

Jerry however couldn't help but smile at Naruto's display of power.

"I still don't believe Naruto's claim about being a ninja but with his skills, Naruto possibly could be a valuable asset to WHOOP but he said he's not from this world…well it's his choice…" Jerry thought before asking.

"So you say you're not from this world, Naruto?" Jerry asked Naruto.

"Yeah, I'm not." Naruto answered.

"What makes you believe that?" Jerry asked.

"At first I thought I landed in a different part of my planet but on my planet's map, there's no mention of this Beverly Hills place." Naruto replied.

"I have some good news for you then." Jerry said to Naruto who looked up.

"What is it?" Naruto asked curiously.

"WHOOP is very skilled in technology…" Jerry began to Naruto.

"And that means?" Naruto asked not understanding where Jerry was heading.

"I mean there's a special transportation machine that we have that can possibly take you back to your own planet." Jerry exclaimed to Naruto's whose eyes nearly went wide with excitement but then Naruto suddenly looked down.

"I would've liked to see you possibly as a spy of WHOOP with your strange abilities but it's your choice." Jerry said to Naruto who continued to look down.

Sam, Clover and Alex all frowned sadly as they didn't want Naruto to leave as they were just getting to know him.

"It's too soon!" Sam said to herself.

"He can't leave just yet!" Alex said to herself sadly as well.

However, none were more sad that Clover.

Clover looked extremely sad as she was enjoying the time she had with Naruto despite them only knowing the boy for only one day.

"Naruto can't leave! We were just getting to know each other!" Clover said to herself as well.

Naruto began to think to himself, "I have the chance to go back home to my world and bring home Sasuke…." Naruto thought as he remembered his promise to Sakura as she cried to him to bring back Sasuke but he made the promise to bring home Sasuke.

Flashback Begins

"Naruto! I beg you! Please...Please bring back Sasuke-Kun! I...couldn't do it...I couldn't stop him! The only person...who can probably save Sasuke-Kun now is you...Naruto..." Sakura said as she sobbed to Naruto.

Naruto looked up at her in shock only to look back down in sadness because he loved Sakura but she loved Sasuke.

However, Naruto looked up at Sakura with his trademark smile and then gave her a thumbs up with his right hand and declared, "Don't worry! I'll bring Sasuke back, definitely! It's the promise of a lifetime!"

Sakura began to smile in her tears and said, "Naruto...Thank you!"

Flashback Ends

Naruto then began to think of all his friends in Konoha, "Iruka-Sensei, Sakura-Chan, Sai, Captain Yamato, Kakashi-Sensei, Konohamaru, Tsunade Baa-Chan, Shizune Nee-Chan Ero-Sennin, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Bushy Brows, Neji, Tenten, Bushier Brow Sensei, Hinata, Kiba, Shino….I'm sorry…

"But…"Naruto said as he thought of Sam, Clover and Alex…

"This world has all sorts of crime going on in it and I can't just leave Sam, Clover and Alex after what they did for me…Besides, I'm curious about this world…" Naruto said.

Naruto then thought for a couple of more seconds before he raised his head up with his foxy grin on his face.

"All right! I'll help you guys! Besides, it sounds like a fun adventure and I love adventures!" Naruto exclaimed smiling.

"You really mean it?" Jerry asked happy with Naruto's decision.

Sam, Clover and Alex all gasped in happiness.

"Yeah! Sam, Clover and Alex all helped me, right? Well you guys, consider this me repaying the favor!" Naruto said to the girls smiled.

"I'm happy, Naruto!" Sam said smiling in relief.

"Yes!" Clover and Alex cheered.

"I'll help this world and I'll get rid of the evil baddies in it then I'll return to my home, kick that bastard Orochimaru's ass and then I'll bring back Sasuke, Dattebayo!" Naruto finished with his trademark smile as he pointed his thumb to his chest.

"This boy might have the potential to be one of the greatest spies in WHOOP history!" Jerry thought smiling and impressed with Naruto's declaration.

The feeling that Sam, Clover and Alex initially had by Naruto just increased due to Naruto's speech.

"Naruto…" Sam thought smiling.

"He's so dedicated to saving this Sasuke person…" Alex said smiling as well.

"Naruto….what's this feeling I'm feeling?" Clover asked as she smiled.

"I'm happy with your decision, Naruto." Jerry said to Naruto who smiled in response.


	5. Chapter 4 School Days! Pt1

It had been a day after Naruto had agreed to become a spy with Sam, Clover and Alex, so what was our favorite blonde ninja doing, one might ask?

Naruto was currently sleeping in a guest room that the girls had been more the kind enough to let him live in, much to Naruto's happiness.

Naruto was dreaming and drooling over ramen, of course.

"MMM~! I want another bowl of ramen!" Naruto said in his sleep.

Naruto was enjoying a peaceful slumber until he had a certain feeling….

"Mmm….Gotta Pee…" Naruto grumbled to himself as he got up and went towards the bathroom.

Naruto then walked towards the bathroom in hopes of relieving himself, however….

When Naruto got to the bathroom and opened the door, the sound of a shower running was heard….

Naruto was too stupid to listen to the running shower as he was bent on "doing his business".

After Naruto was finished, he flushed the toilet without realizing that the water in the shower turned boiling hot, making the girl inside the shower scream in pain as the hot water hit her.

"Mmm…." Naruto said stupidly as he washed his hands and was about to leave the bathroom without the pissed off girl deciding to make her presence known.

"Damn it! Clover did you flush the toilet while I took a shower again!?" The girl now revealed as Sam yelled as she opened the Shower Door pissed off and soaked.

"Mmm…" Naruto said as he still wasn't awake and so he wasn't aware of Sam, however she blushed as she noticed it was Naruto.

"Naruto!?" Sam yelled blushing as she went for a towel to try to hide herself.

"…Sam!?" Naruto yelled in response as her squeal woke Naruto up mentally and when he did he saw Sam's…."gifts from heaven"…

"AAHH!" Naruto yelled.

"Get out!" Sam yelled as she threw various objects at Naruto who ran out in fear.

"I'm sorry!" Naruto apologized as he ran out of the bathroom.

The noises woke up Clover and Alex.

"What happened?" Clover asked as she walked into the bathroom to see a towel wrapped Sam.

"Yeah!" Alex added as she ran behind Clover.

"….Nothing…" Sam said as she looked away from them blushing.

Naruto had ran into his room, closed the door and sat down on his bed for about twenty minutes.

Naruto couldn't help but think about Sam's "gifts" and couldn't stop thinking about them. Naruto thought about them so much that blood started to trickle down his nose…

"Wow! Sam has a nice size!" Naruto thought to himself, chuckling perversely with a nosebleed until his stomach growled, alerting him of his hunger.

"I think some cup ramen will help me cool my damn nerves…I also gotta ask why Sam was taking a shower so early" Naruto said to himself before walking into the kitchen only for smells in the kitchen to enter his nose.

"What're all these smells?" Naruto asked himself before entering the kitchen. When Naruto did, he was met with waffles and bacon.

"Wow!" Naruto said as he licked his lips at the sight of the food and he was greeted with smiles from Clover and Alex.

"Morning, Naruto!" Clover said with a smile.

"Hey, Naruto!" Alex also greeted with a smile

"Hey, girls." Naruto greeted back giving them a foxy smile making them blush.

"What's all this food for?" Naruto said as he eyed the food hungrily.

"For breakfast, silly." Clover said giggling.

"Wow!" Naruto yelled before he sat down and was about to devour the food before Sam walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, guy-" Sam was about to greet the teens but then as she saw Naruto she blushed and looked away before sitting down.

"Sam, I'm sorry…" Naruto said with guilt in his voice while Sam managed to look at Naruto and decided to give in due to Naruto's puppy eyes, they were so powerful that she couldn't stay mad at Naruto.

"It's okay, Naruto. Just make sure to knock next time, okay?" Sam said.

"Sure!" Naruto exclaimed with a goofy grin making Sam smile.

And so the teens devoured their lunch but Naruto decided to ask a question.

"Hey, Sam. How come you were up so early taking a shower?" Naruto asked Sam.

The question made the three girls nearly facepalm in irritation before Sam answered.

"Naruto, we have school today! Remember? I told you yesterday!" Sam asked Naruto who stared at her with narrowed, blank eyes for a couple of seconds…

"…..SCHOOL!?" Naruto screeched making Sam, Clover and Alex cover their ears.

"Ow! Loud much?!" Clover said irritably.

"And Yes, we do have School today." Sam said hoping that her ear would recover from Naruto's outburst.

"But you guys weren't in school yesterday!" Naruto yelled.

"It's called a weekend." Alex answered while Naruto was still freaking out.

"But you guys didn't tell me!" Naruto yelled again.

Sam's eyebrows nearly twitched in irritation before she decided to answer.

"I told you FIVE TIMES yesterday including one more time before I went to bed but you were too busy watching that stupid movie!" Sam said to Naruto.

"Hey! It's not my fault that Terminator's a good movie!" Naruto yelled as his thoughts trailed to yesterday to try to remember Sam telling him about School the next day…

Flashback Begins

It had been a couple of hours after Naruto had agreed to become a WHOOP agent.

Since Naruto was new to their world, the girls decided to be nice and buy any movies that Naruto thought had looked interesting so that Naruto could get comfortable in their new world.

Naruto had decided to buy a couple of the Terminator films, Terminator 1, Terminator 2 and Terminator Salvation.

However….Naruto had gotten too engrossed in the films. So much that in fact, after Terminator 2 was finished, Naruto even skipped Ramen!

At about 10:00 P:M, Sam, Clover and Alex were about to go to bed and were on their ways to their rooms but Sam had noticed that Naruto was stuck to the couch and his eyes were glued to the T.V.

"Uh, Naruto. I understand you make like those movies but don't stay up too late, We have school in the morning." Sam said to Naruto who seemed to nod his head after she left.

Naruto's appearance was that of a zombie as he stared at the screen and mumbled, "Hasta la Vista, baby…"

Flashback Ends

Naruto said, "Those movies were so awesome!"

"Terminator Junkie…" Alex said to Naruto.

"Well anyways…we should get dressed and going." Sam said.

"Do I really have to go!? I mean I graduated of the academy back in Konoha back when I was Twelve and now I have to go back!?" Naruto groaned.

"Yes, Naruto! You do!" Sam said.

"Uh, question…" Alex said.

"Yeah, what kind of school lets kids graduate when they're twelve?" Clover asked Naruto who shrugged his shoulders.

"Well it's ninja school, after all." Naruto chuckled sheepishly.

"Wow…" Alex and Clover said.

"Like I said…we should get dressed and get ready to go." Sam said.

And so after fifteen minutes, the teens were out and heading toward their destination, Beverly Hills High.

Naruto was dressed in a short sleeved orange and white t-shirt with the necklace that Tsunade gave him hanging from his neck, black jeans, and black sneakers. He also had a back pack on with school supplies inside that the girls had gotten for him. Naruto had an irritated look on his face.

"This sucks…." Naruto grumbled to himself before his eyes went wide in realization.

"Hey, wait! Shouldn't I get myself registered first?" Naruto asked the three girls.

"Jerry pulled some strings for you and he had you put in the same classes as us!" Clover said happily before she handed him his schedule which had his classes as well as his locker combination along with some clothes for gym class.

Naruto started to smile due to the fact that he would be in classes with Sam, Clover and Alex but the happy look was replaced with a look of irritation.

"Still, I have to go to school!" Naruto complained.

After a couple of minutes, the teens had finally reached Beverly Hills High. The first thing that Naruto noticed was that the High School was way bigger and larger than the ninja academy back in Konoha.

"So this is Beverly Hills High?" Naruto asked the girls who nodded at him, smiling.

"Yeah! So let's go already!" Alex said before leaving with Sam and Clover, each girl not noticing Naruto had stuck behind.

"This sucks! I graduate from the ninja academy to get out of school and now I've gotta go back to school!?" Naruto groaned internally.

Naruto thought to himself his early years in the ninja academy and how he was lucky to pass, because of that bastard Mizuki.

"Dammit!" Naruto cursed before he suddenly found himself being pulled by the arm by Alex.

"Let's go already!" Alex said before she pulled Naruto by the arm into the building. Thus the four teens went into the school. (Naruto Reluctantly)

Naruto, Sam, Clover and Alex walked through the hallway. But what got Naruto was the reactions that he had gotten.

Naruto had gotten stares from the guys because of his whisker marks.

From the girls, however…

They were all drooling over Naruto's sapphire blue eyes, tall height and whisker marks which made him look totally hot in their opinion.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at the attention that he received (mostly from the girls).

"Wow…I've never had girls drool over the way I look before…" Naruto said.

"Well I guess we should all get to our classes now." Sam said smiling.

"Yeah see ya, guys, especially you Naruto." Clover said winking.

"Bye, Naruto!" Alex said before the teens left for their respective classes.

"Okay…first class is…a class called English…" Naruto said before going to the room number assigned.

Naruto had went into the room but since he was a new student, the teacher made Naruto wait outside before Naruto could properly introduce himself.

"Class we have a new student, today. Would you come in here now, young man?" The teacher asked.

Naruto nodded his head before walking into the classroom and making his presence known.

"Yo, guys! I'm Naruto Uzumaki and it's nice to meet you all, Dattebayo!" Naruto said with his trademark foxy grin.

The class had a reaction to Naruto, of course.

The boys couldn't help but feel jealous of Naruto due to feeling a charisma from him.

The girls however were drooling over Naruto because of his tall height, handsome face, cute smile, and whisker marks which made him look absolutely sexy in their opinion.

"Thank you, Naruto." The teacher said before continuing, "You should probably find a place to sit now."

"Thanks." Naruto said before scanning for a place to sit.

However, the girls of the class were vocal about where they wanted Naruto to sit at.

"Naruto, sit by me!"

"Get lost! He's sitting by me!

"No me!"

Naruto couldn't help but smile as he remembered this happening to Sasuke when he first entered Naruto's class.

"I wonder if this is how Sasuke felt…" Naruto chuckled to himself before looking for a place to sit. What surprised him was that Sam was shown in the class!

"Holy crap! Sam's here!" Naruto thought before waving at her.

"Hi, Sam!" Naruto waved happily at her.

Sam looked at the source of the voice only to find that it was Naruto waving at her.

"Hi, Naruto." Sam said waving back smiling big.

"Perfect. You can sit by Samantha." The teacher said.

"Thanks!" Naruto yelled before sitting in the desk next to Sam.

Sam smiled at the fact that Naruto was sitting next to her but she narrowed her eyes in annoyance at the amount of death glares that she got from the girls in the classroom.

"Oh, get over it! Naruto's sitting by me and there's nothing you can do about it!" Sam thought smugly to herself before listening to the lesson.

About 30 minutes into the lesson, Naruti had gotten bored and groaned to himself.

"Man! This teacher's more boring than Iruka-sensei!" Naruto groaned internally before he smiled mischievously before raising his hand.

"Uh, teacher?" Naruto asked as he raised his hand.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but don't take too long." The teacher said.

Naruto nodded his head and ran to the bathroom before making a certain hand-sign. This hand sign was for the shadow clone jutsu.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto said before a clone appeared.

"Okay, clone! Go to room 101 and take the English class for me!" Naruto said smiling to the shadow clone who tensed at the offer.

"Wait, why!?" The shadow clone asked.

"Cause, I hate school and I have a feeling you'll do it for me!" Naruto said to the clone.

"…What's in it for me?" The shadow clone asked.

"I'll give you three ramen cups!" Naruto said smiling.

"…Deal!" The shadow clone said as it loved ramen as much as the real Naruto.

And so with that, the Shadow Clone had sat right next to Sam as the real Naruto told it and it listened to the lecture, reluctantly until the class ended. When the bell rung, the clone went to where the real Naruto was and disappeared but not without giving the information to Naruto by letting him absorb it.

"…A test, Friday!? Damn it!" Naruto cursed before going to his next class which was History with Alex. The reactions toward Naruto was the same in that class with all the boys being jealous of Naruto's charisma and the girls drooling over Naruto's looks before Naruto would decide to sit next to Alex, much to her joy. And it would be the same with Naruto going to the bathroom to make a Shadow Clone and then the Shadow Clone would act as Naruto until the class ended where the clone would give Naruto the information before disappearing. After that, Naruto goes to his next class, Math Class with Clover in it and the same things would happen which were The reactions toward Naruto was the same in that class with all the boys being jealous of Naruto and the girls drooling over Naruto's looks before Naruto would decide to sit next to Clover, making her happy and earning her jealous and death glares from the other girls in the class room. Then Naruto would go to the bathroom to make a Shadow Clone and then the Shadow Clone would act as Naruto until the class ended where the clone would give Naruto the information before disappearing.

The next class was somewhat interesting to Naruto, shockingly enough. This class was called Gym class.

Naruto, in his gym clothes, waited for what they were going to do in this "Gym Class." In Gym Class, they were doing a thing called rope climbing.

Eventually it was Naruto's turn to go up rope and attempt to climb it.

"Go, Naruto!" Alex cheered.

"You can do it!" Clover cheered as well.

"We believe in you!" Sam added in.

"Thanks, girls!" Naruto said before he got ready to go.

"On your mark, Uzumaki! Get set! Go!" The gym teacher yelled.

Naruto had climbed up the entire rope with ease, shocking the entire class, including the teacher as well as Sam, Clover and Alex.

"Wow!" Sam admired blushing.

"Naruto's so awesome!" Alex added blushing as well.

"And strong!" Clover added in blushing as well.

Naruto had even climbed back down and the class was impressed with Naruto's physical strength.

"Wow! Amazing, Uzumaki!" The gym teacher complimented.

"Thanks." Naruto said before noticing himself sweating.

"WHOO! I sure worked up a sweat, huh?" Naruto said before taking off his gym shirt exposing his muscles.

The guys, mainly the nerds were jealous of Naruto's physique.

The girls on the other hand, especially Sam, Clover and Alex were drooling over Naruto's muscles.

"Wow~!" Sam swooned like a fangirl.

"So hot~!" Alex swooned as well.

"So charming~!" Clover added in as well, literally drooling.

However, the girls were met with disappointment as Naruto put his shirt back on before letting the next person in line try rope climbing.

"This sucks!" Clover complained.

"He should've kept his shirt off some more!" Alex added in as well.

"Yeah!" Sam agreed.

The rope climbing went on some more until all the students had finished and they all headed for the showers.

Naruto had washed himself in the showers before putting his clothes on and leaving the room before meeting the girls.

"Hey, girls!" Naruto greeted.

"Hi, Naruto!" The girls said all simultaneously before they all left the gym together.

Unknown, to the quartet, three certain girls were watching them from a distance.

"Wow~! That Naruto guy!" One girl swooned. She has short, dark red hair in style similar to Alex's hair, blue eyes and peach skin. This girl's name is Dominique.

"I know~! He's such a hunk~!" Another one swooned. This girl has long, curly black hair and dark skin. This girl's name is Caitlin.

"But, what the hell is someone as hot as Naruto doing with those losers!?" The third girl asked. She has black hair, violet eyes, and fairly tan skin. This girl's name is Mandy.

"Come on! Let's go, girls!" Mandy said to the two girls as they followed her.

Much to Naruto's relief, after gym class, it was time for lunch which was good for Naruto as his stomach would stop complaining to him.

As the bell rung, Naruto made his way into the lunch room where he met Sam, Clover and Alex who smiled as he sat at their table.

"Yo, girls!" Naruto said with his smile.

"Hi, Naruto!" They all greeted back simultaneously.

Naruto then sat down and began to dig into his ramen, dry much to the girls' especially Sam's disgust.

"Honestly, Naruto. How can you stomach that stuff dry?" Sam asked.

"I've been doing it for years." Naruto said casually before eating some more dry ramen.

Alex was about to say something before an annoying voice interrupted them-

"Well! Well! If it isn't the three losers!?" An annoying sounding voice said. This voice belonged to the one known as Mandy. She had her cronies Dominique and Caitlin behind her

"Ugh! Mandy! What're you doing here!?" Clover asked.

Naruto had watched the conversation and noticed how rude Mandy was being to the girls. In his opinion, Mandy and her cronies were no different from the girls that used to bully Sakura-Chan because of her forehead when he was a kid, so in his mind, she doesn't deserve Naruto's respect.

"But, I'm here for him!" Mandy said pointing at Naruto.

"Naruto!?" Sam, Clover and Alex asked in shock.

"Me?" Naruto asked shocked as well.

"Yeah!" Mandy said before going over to Naruto and blushed in an innocent like manner in hopes of swooning him.

"Naruto, why don't you drop these losers and hang out with a real girl like me?" Mandy said pissing off Sam, Clover and Alex.

"Grr…." Clover growled.

"The nerve!" Sam said with a glare as Alex agreed pissed off as well.

Naruto blankly stared at mandy before politely saying, "I'm sorry but I'll pass."

Mandy and her cronies nearly fell down in shock as Sam, Clover and Alex smiled smugly.

"W..what did you say!?" Mandy asked shocked.

"I said thanks for the offer but I'll pass." Naruto said before devouring more dry ramen.

An awkward silence filled the air as Mandy was in shock over Naruto's decision…


	6. Chapter 5 School Days! Pt2

Mandy and her cronies were in total shock over Naruto's answer.

Sam, Clover and Alex all smirked smugly at Mandy over what Naruto had said.

"W-what did you say?" Mandy asked

"I said thanks for your offer but I'll pass" Naruto simply said as he consumed more of his dry ramen.

"You actually rejected someone as great as me!?" Mandy asked now pissed.

"Well Yeah, once again, sorry but I'll pass." Naruto simply said once again before saying something else.

"Besides, I'd rather hang out with Sam, Clover and Alex, anyways." Naruto finished.

"Ha!" Clover said smirking.

"In your face, Mandy!" Alex said smirking as well.

"Take that!" Sam said smugly.

"Why you! This isn't over!" Mandy said before leaving with her cronies.

"Wow…Don't tell me you're actually giving up." Caitlin said to Mandy.

"No way! I will win Naruto's heart and take him from those losers!" Mandy said triumphantly before laughing her "evil laugh" as her cronies smirked.

"So who was she, anyways?" Naruto asked as he finished his ramen.

"She's Mandy." Sam answered before Clover butted in.

"Mandy?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah…Ugh…I can't stand her…." Clover said.

"Yeah, she's so annoying…" Alex added.

Naruto smirked and then giggled, "I have a super awesome plan!"

"What plan?" Sam asked.

Naruto leaned in and whispered to the girls who giggled at whatever Naruto was saying.

"Awesome plan, Naruto!" Clover praised

"Yeah! It'll serve Mandy, right!" Alex added in smiling.

As that was said, the bell rung, ending the lunch period.

"I guess we better get to class." Sam said.

"Yeah." Alex, Clover and Naruto said.

It was their last class of the day, Biology, where Naruto gave his usual introduction to the class, the boys would get jealous of Naruto's charisma and the girls would drool over Naruto and Naruto would sit with all Sam, Clover and Alex since they have the same class! This would earn Sam, Clover and Alex jealous glares from the girls. And as the teacher would start the lesson, Naruto would excuse himself to the bathroom where he would send a clone to take the class, after which Naruto would absorb the information.

At the end of the school day, Naruto had been the talk of Beverly Hills High. Naruto had been the school heart throb of the girls but Naruto was hated by all the guys for getting the attention of their crushes.

Naruto had just come from some a certain place and was currently walking down the hallway until he met up with and greeted the girls.

As Naruto, Sam, Clover and Alex had walked down the hallway, Naruto had gotten waves and winks from the girls.

"Heh, heh, looks like I'm popular with the girls...Ero-Sennin would be happy." Naruto thought smiling as Sam, Clover and Alex gave them glares as the other girls glared at them in jealousy.

The boys however, glared at Naruto in pure jealousy that he has the hearts of all the girls in school.

"On second thought, as Shikamaru would say, being popular is so troublesome…" Naruto chuckled to himself with a little sweat drop as the guys glared at him.

As Naruto and the others left the building...

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" Mandy yelled angrily.

"Hehe, Naruto you didn't!" Sam said trying to suppress her laughter.

"I did!" Naruto said triumphantly.

It turns out that Mandy's car was covered in post-it notes with "Sucker" written on them and there were even rocks in her hubcaps!

All the students had laughed at her, including Naruto and the others.

"WHO DID THIS!?" Mandy yelled demanding to know who would violate her precious car.

Naruto and the others had left as to not get found out.

"Hahahaha!" The girls laughed at Naruto who smiled triumphantly.

"Nice prank, Naruto." Sam praised.

"Thanks, Sam! Since you guys said that she's been messing with you guys for a while, I decided to put all that stuff in that car thing that she has!" Naruto finished smiling.

"Thanks, Naruto." All three of them said.

"Hehe, no problem!" Naruto said with his goofy grin.

"Now that that's settled, let's go shopping!" Clover suggested smiling.

"Yay!" Sam and Alex cheered.

"Ugh!" Naruto groaned before asking, "Do I have to go!?"

"Yes! You do!" Clover said before dragging a complaining Naruto and the girls as they went to a mall.

The four teens and Naruto shopped for all sorts of clothes for themselves and Naruto, all the while, poor Naruto just wanted to leave and go home since he was never a big fan of when Sakura had dragged him shopping.

After a couple of hours of shopping, the teens then went home where they completed their homework, had dinner and were currently relaxing.

"That was an awesome prank, Naruto!" Sam once again praised Naruto.

"Hehe, well I'm a prank master back in Konoha!" Naruto said.

"Prank master?" Alex asked while Naruto nodded his head.

"What sort of pranks?" Clover asked curiously.

And so Naruto had told the girls of all sorts of his pranks that include dying the Hyuuga's clothes neon colors like hot pink blue, etc and even having the underwear being flown like flags outside of the compound.

The girls were amused by hearing of Naruto's pranks and laughed as Naruto continued his tales.

"Then there was this one time when I was twelve where I painted the Hokage monument and drew all sorts of swirls and turds on it!" Naruto said.

Clover, Sam and Alex died laughing after hearing the last part until Clover decided to ask something.

"Hey, Naruto! You should prank Mandy some more!" Clover suggested smiling.

"Sure! Besides, she reminds me of these girls that used to bully my friend Sakura-Chan when she was little." Naruto said.

"Who the hell is Sakura-Chan!?" Clover asked pissed off and jealous.

"Um…she's a friend of mine…Heh, heh…" Naruto chuckled nervously sweat dropping.

Before Clover could ask anymore, Sam saved him.

"Anyways, it's getting late so maybe we should all go to bed because we do have school tomorrow." Sam said.

"Ugh…" The three teens groaned before deciding to get shut-eye for the night.


	7. Chapter 6 A Freaky Circus?

A couple of days had since Naruto had literally fallen into Beverly Hills, agree to become a WHOOP agent and attended Beverly Hills High. Now one might ask, where is our favorite blonde ninja?

Naruto was currently sleeping in his room

Naruto was dreaming and drooling over ramen, of course.

"MMM~! I want another bowl of ramen!" Naruto said in his sleep.

Naruto was enjoying a peaceful slumber until….

The door to his room suddenly sprang open with a man in a suit that yelled, " Even though you're not a girl, Beverly Hills Glamour Girls! Take One!"

Naruto's eyes suddenly went wide with rage as Naruto always enjoyed his sleep and was never really a morning person…

"What the hell!? Get out!" Naruto yelled as he shoved the camera crew in hopes of getting away from them.

"What the hell was that about!?" Naruto yelled before his stomach growled, letting him know of his hunger…

"Maybe some cup ramen will help me calm my damn nerves…" Naruto said as he went to the kitchen to get a ramen cup from his backpack and when he got his backpack, containing his orange and black ninja clothes with his head band, all the while trying to get away from the annoying camera crew…

"What's with them!? Who would call-!?" Naruto asked himself before his eyes suddenly went wide in realization.

"Oh damn it! I have a good feeling who!" Naruto growled to himself before going to a certain person's room all the while trying to get away from the cameras

Alex had gotten the same rude wake-up call, as she was woken up with the camera crew going into her own room and waking her up.

"Beverly Hills Glamour Girls! Take Two!" The man in the suit yelled.

"AAH!" Alex yelled before throwing the covers to her bed on top of her in hopes that the camera people will leave.

Sam was in the bathroom and was enjoying a nice hot shower until…

"Look good for the camera, honey." The man in the suit said to Sam making her shriek.

"AAHH!" Sam yelled before throwing a loofah at the man and running out of the bathroom.

Meanwhile, In Clover's Room, she was looking impatient, almost as if she was waiting for something…

After about ten minutes, there was the sound of a knock on her door, making Clover beam.

"Finally, they're here!" Clover yelled smiling before opening the door.

However, she was greeted with pissed off faces from Sam, Alex and especially Naruto…

They had pulled her into her room and closed the door until Naruto decided to make his displeasure known…

"Clover! What the hell's up with these annoying camera men!?" Naruto asked pissed off that he was woken from his ramen dream.

"Naruto's right! What the hell's going on!?" Sam asked pissed off and soaked.

"Surprise! I signed us up to be on the hit TV show, Beverly Hills, Glamour Girls!" Clover said smiling making Naruto, Sam and Alex all fall down onto the ground before Naruto came up more pissed than ever.

"Okay! Number One, What the hell is a reality show!? Two, My Privacy's invaded! They destroyed my dream time and Three and most importantly, this whole thing is stupid! Also, I'm not a freaking girl!" Naruto yelled to Clover who merely smiled at him.

"Oh Naruto, don't they have TVs where you come from? Well anyways, a reality TV show is a TV show that shows your real life and it isn't stupid, Naruto. Beverly Hills Glamour Girls is the highest rated Teen Show on Television!" Clover said to Naruto ignoring part of what he yelled at her about.

"Besides, we're all gonna be stars!" Clover said proudly pissing off the three teens even more.

"I could give a rat's ass about being a star!" Naruto retorted.

"Yeah! Besides, like Naruto said it's an invasion of privacy!" Alex added.

"Girls in conflict fighting over a boy they like! This is perfect for T.V!" The man in the suit yelled making Sam, Alex and Clover blush at the boy comment.

Naruto on the other hand contemplated on whether or not to use his rasengan on the entire annoying camera crew.

"Wait! You're not filming us, are you? I seriously need to gloss first!" Clover said.

Naruto had thrown out the entire camera crew before slamming the door.

"Screw the glossing! We need to have a serious talk!" Naruto said before Sam deciding to add in.

"Alone!" Sam said trying to get in her two cents.

Clover then sits on her bed and listens as Naruto, Sam and Alex scold her.

"How the hell can we star in a reality TV show!?" Sam asked.

"Yeah! We're undercover spies!" Naruto added.

"No problem! We can just work around the spy schedule thingy!" Clover said in defense of herself hoping to reason with the three teens, however, they merely gave her an annoyed look.

All of a sudden, Clover fell through her own bed!

"Hold on! What the hell just happened!?" Naruto asked before he fell through the floor along with Sam and Alex.

The man in the suit along with his camera people finally opened the door only to find out that Naruto, Sam, Clover and Alex were gone…

"Hold on! Where are those four teens!? More importantly, where's my cappuccino?" The suited man asked.

Naruto and the girls were falling through a tunnel, screaming for their lives…

"Work around it!? Yeah right!" Naruto yelled before he and the girls landed on a couch where Jerry was waiting as he held a camera.

"Morning, spies. Sorry to have disturbed you all so early." Jerry said chuckling a little as he recorded them with his camera.

"You didn't wake us up, Jerry!" Naruto yelled getting onto his feet and glaring at Clover.

"Clover did!" Sam said giving Clover a glare as well.

"Yeah! For the first time, I'm actually glad we got WHOOPED! At least we're away from those nosy TV cameras!" Alex said to Jerry.

"Cameras?" Jerry asked as he continued to record them,

"You all are upset that they caught you unattractively." Clover said to the three teens.

"Well of course, I'm pissed! I'm not a morning person!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah! Hello! I'm wearing a towel!" Sam said as she pointed to her towel.

"You really are!" Jerry said blushing before he pushed a button, sending the girls under a scanner which made gave the girls their cat suits.

Naruto felt a little blood trickle to his nose as he saw the girls transform.

"Wow!" Naruto said with a slight nosebleed.

The girls all giggled at Naruto's reaction.

"You like, Naruto?" Sam asked smiling.

"Yeah, but you really scanned them to make those suits, Jerry?" Naruto asked Jerry who nodded his head.

"That's right, Naruto and since you're a member of WHOOP, we made a suit for you." Jerry asked before suddenly Naruto was scanned.

When the scanning was over, Naruto was now wearing an Orange and Black bodysuit that looked somewhat similar to his ninja clothes and definitely similar to Sam, Clover and Alex's clothes.

"I hope it's to your liking, Naruto." Jerry smiled.

"Totally! Thanks!" Naruto beamed as everyone smiled as Naruto put on his ninja headband.

Clover then wrapped her arms around Naruto, Sam and Alex before saying, "Okay fine, so our glamorous started out a little unglamorous but trust me, once you guys get abroad the fame train, you're so gonna love it!" Clover finished with sparkly eyes while the other three teens stared at her in irritation.

"Anyways, what's the problem?" Naruto asked as he got out of Clover's grip.

"Right, Naruto." Jerry said before a hologram of a map appeared.

"People have been reported missing in Toronto." Jerry explained.

"Thanks, Jerry! It really narrows it down!" Clover deadpanned.

"Toronto?" Naruto asked.

"Yes and all we have to go by are the missing people's reports. There have been ten in the last hour." Jerry explained to the teens.

Naruto thought for a couple of seconds before Sam interrupted.

"Why don't we map out where the people lived and average it together? It might show us where they were when they vanished." Sam suggested.

"Wow! Nice plan, Sam!" Naruto praised.

"Thanks, Naruto." Sam said smiling.

"Calculating coordinates…" A computer voice said.

"Wow! This must be one of those computers things! It's so cool!" Naruto said amazed.

"Yes, yes, very impressive. Can we focus, please?" Jerry asked Naruto who got serious.

"Looks like all the homes are within two miles of the Toronto beaches." Sam said.

"Toronto!? Know what this means!?" Alex asked happily.

"A trip to the great lake?" Jerry asked.

"A beach trip!" Naruto said smiling.

"No!" Alex said to the two boys before answering, "It means Maple Syrup!" Alex finished making Naruto, Sam and Clover sweat drop while Jerry said nothing as he shut down the projection.

"And now for the gadgets." Jerry said getting Naruto's attention.

"Gadgets?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. Today you'll get the Heat Sensor 6000 Infrared Motion Detect Sunglasses with Binocular function, the sonic disintegrator boom box and four henna tracer tattoos." Jerry said before the four spies received their weapons as they were moved along the floor.

"Wow! These are so cool!" Naruto beamed making Jerry smile.

"I'm glad you think so Naruto." Jerry said smiling.

"Uh, newsflash, Jer, these tattoos are so last millennium." Clover complained to Naruto.

"Whoa! What's that!?" Naruto asked as he pointed to the helicopter.

"That Naruto is called a helicopter." Jerry answered Naruto who marveled at the sight of it.

"Man, this world has so many cool things! I love it!" Naruto beamed making Jerry chuckle.

"I'm glad. Good luck on your mission, spies." Jerry said to the spies who entered the helicopter and flew off.

As the teens flew in the helicopter and neared Toronto, Naruto took note of how the place looked, using his sunglasses, of course.

"Wow! This place looks like a ghost town, nothing but carnival fliers!" Naruto said amazed as he looked at Toronto from the window of the helicopter.

"Great! There's only one more thing that freaks me out than ghost towns: Carnivals!" Clover groaned.

"That's weird. There's no record of the city issuing to permit any sort of Carnival in the last twenty years!" Sam said as she looked up info.

"Then we should probably go down and investigate!" Naruto said to the girls who nodded their heads before Sam landed the helicopter.

"Man! We've gotta go on one of those again!" Naruto said excitedly while Sam face palmed at how childish Naruto was being.

"Focus, Naruto! We have a mission!" Sam said to Naruto who suddenly got serious.

"Oh, right!" Naruto said before he and the girls all looked around the park and tried to find anything that could help them discover on why everyone was missing.

"Hey! I found a carnival diablo ticket!" Naruto said before handing it to Clover.

"Okay, so maybe carnival diablo left town in a hurry but it's not like I'm complaining." Clover said to Naruto who seemed to nod his head in agreement with her.

Sam and Alex looked around before Sam found what looked to be a broken glass shard.

"A glass shard?" Sam asked before Naruto and Clover ran over to Sam.

"What the hell is this doing here?" Naruto asked before touching the glass before a green light appeared surprising the spies but what happened when the light dissipated shocked the girls…

Naruto had fox ears and even nine fox tails giving him the appearance of a fox!

The girls stared and jumped in shock of Naruto's condition.

"What the…" Naruto mumbled before opening his eyes fully and caught his full appearance.

"WHAT THE HELL!? I LOOK LIKE A FOX!" Naruto said while the girls all fought off the strong urge to pet Naruto.

Clover suddenly ran up to Naruto and pet him and rubbed his whiskers and fur making him purr along with Alex.

"I really hate circuses now!" Clover said.

"But I can't help but pet Naruto!" Alex swooned along with Clover as they pet Naruto's fur.

Sam, meanwhile had used a handle to pick up the glass shard.

"I…think I'll get this to Jerry for an analysis right away…" Sam said before taking out her scanner and scanning the glass before he eyes lit up in realization.

"Crap! We better get to school! Homeroom Bell is in Twenty minutes!" Sam said in realization.

"Hold on! But I look like a fox! Great! Now everyone's gonna see me as a freak and it doesn't help matters with Clover's damn T.V crew!" Naruto yelled to Clover as she stopped petting Naruto as he gave her a glare.

"Uh…sorry?" Clover said sheepishly.

Sometime after Naruto, Sam, Clover and Alex returned to Beverly Hills and are in School…

Naruto was at his locker which was conveniently right next to Sam, Clover and Alex's lockers and he looked normal! The reason being was that Naruto had used his Henge jutsu to make himself look normal as he wore a short-sleeved black t-shirt with Tsunade's necklace, blue jeans and black sneakers.

Sam and Alex looked at Naruto worriedly.

"So one of your ninja techniques is that you can make yourself look different?" Sam asked Naruto.

"Yeah." Naruto said nodding his head.

"But are you sure you'll be okay." Alex asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine. Just have to make sure that no one bumps into me!" Naruto said while trying to force a smile as he waved at girls who waved at him

"Don't worry, Naruto! You'll be fine with this!" Clover exclaimed smiling as she gave Naruto a beanie to wear.

"I dunno if I wanna where this…." Naruto said before camera lights came on making Naruto put the beanie on!

"And…ACTION!" The man in the red suit yelled.

"Hi, I'm Clover and my friends call me fabulous!" Clover said smiling.

"My friends call me unpredictable!" Naruto said sheepishly as he thought of his friends back in Konoha.

"I'm called Out of here!" Sam yelled before putting her head at the screen of the camera blocking their view of her along with Alex.

"Me too!" Alex said.

Just when Naruto, Sam and Alex thought things couldn't get worse…

"Interesting how they couldn't have me! This show changed its focus from pretty and popular to freaks and geeks!" Mandy said making Naruto groan in annoyance.

"Ugh…things just ten times worse with her here…" Naruto thought irritated.

Sam and Alex glared at Mandy while Clover smirked.

"Jealous, Mandy? Envy green's the hot new color for spring!" Clover said smugly as Mandy was slapped by the insult.

"And besides, what're you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Naruto, drop these losers and hang with me?" Mandy asked while trying to look pretty while Naruto stared blankly at her.

"No, thanks." Naruto simply said making Mandy nearly fall down.

"Grr…I'll be back!" Mandy said while grumbling to herself.

As Mandy left, the spy communication device suddenly rang alarming the man in the suit.

"What is that?" The man asked while the teens chuckled sheepishly.

"Uh…it's a portable alarm!" Naruto said sheepishly while smiling awkwardly.

"Yeah! They go off whenever our foreheads get shiny and so if you excuse us-" Clover said before the teens ran off to where no one could see them and when they got there, Naruto dropped his henge.

"Good afternoon, everyone." Jerry greeted as a disappeared as the teens talked to Jerry through the communicator device.

"Any news on why I look like a fox?" Naruto asked.

"Unfortunately not but another carnival diablo has appeared in Brazil." Jerry said to Naruto as he lowered his head in disappointment.

"We'll check it out! No problemo!" Naruto said eagerly as he wanted to return back to normal as soon as possible.

"Good luck." Jerry said before the projection disappeared.

"Uh, mega problemo. To get to Brazil, we have to get past Hans." Clover said before Alex smiled as she got her communicator device.

"Four carnival costumes coming up!" Alex said smiling.

"Wow! Good thinking, Alex!" Naruto said smiling.

"But first…" Clover said before she and the other two girls started petting Naruto and rubbing Naruto's fur and whiskers making him purr.

"Prrr~!" Naruto purred before catching himself, "Can you guys stop! You've been doing this all morning!" Naruto yelled.

"Sorry, but you're so soft!" Clover swooned.

"Also, we just love touching your whiskers~!" Sam squealed along with Alex before they all proceeded to rub Naruto's fur and whiskers some more until Naruto got out of their grip.

"Uh, guys! We have a mission, remember!" Naruto yelled.

"Okay…" Alex giggled before everyone was changed to wear look like clowns, thanks to the device.

"Okay…I was always called a clown but this is ridiculous…" Naruto deadpanned making the girls giggle at Naruto before they all departed for Brazil…

After Naruto, Sam, Clover and Alex end up in Brazil…

"Okay, this is weird…In Toronto, the people could pack up and leave fast enough…" Sam said as she observed the many people that were there at the carnival.

"But here it's the main attraction and has everything!" Naruto responded while Clover tried to walk with her humongous clown legs before the teens came across a sign.

"Yikes!" Alex said as she noticed a baby with four arms.

"Looks like this place has been along for a pretty long time!" Naruto observed.

Sam using her spy sunglasses looked around to investigate before coming across a cart where a woman was crying out for help as before she was kidnapped by a beast in human clothing.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Naruto yelled as he had his henge transformation form.

The man-beast didn't answer as it took away with another woman as they hopped in a riding cart.

"Hey! Get back here!" Naruto yelled as he tried to follow the beast along with Sam, Alex and Clover.

The four teens landed in four separate carts before the ride started taking the four through an epic roller coaster ride.

"AAAHHH!" the girls shouted while Naruto who was enjoying it.

"HELL YEAH!" Naruto cheered as he enjoyed the ride.

The ride then eventually came to an end, making the three girls nauseous while Naruto groaned in disappointment.

"What, is that it!? I want more!" Naruto groaned in annoyance while Sam, Clover and Alex tried their hardest not to throw up.

A wall then opened, leading the four teens slowly along a track.

"Hello! Look at this beauty in the mirror!" Clover marveled as she stared at herself in the mirror.

"Hey, look! There's a piece missing to that mirror!" Sam said before pointing to a mirror where a missing glass shard hole seemed to be.

"Maybe that's where it goes!" Naruto said.

"Let's hope not! That weird glass thingy nearly turned you into a fox!" Alex said to Naruto before the sound of a cane alarmed them. The source of the sound came from a man wearing a red suit jacket, white pants and black boots.

"I hope you all enjoyed the ride because it'll be the last one that you all will take as you!" The man said.

"Hold on! Is this the demented ramblings of an insane guy or am I supposed to understand him?" Clover asked.

"In my prime, I was known as the Octimus boy." The man said before his coat opened revealing two extra arms!

"You must be that kid in the photo!" Sam said in realization.

"Whoa! Who's your tailor?" Naruto asked curiously.

"A proud family tradition eroded by today's ridiculous excuse of a carnival! But I'm going to change all that!" The man said while Naruto and Alex looked at each other like the man was crazy.

"You all will now finish your ride in my hall of mirrors where you'll all be turned into freaks me! MUHAHAHA!" The man laughed as Naruto and the girls glared at the man before he continued.

"And together, we will create the greatest show on earth!" The man said before a man-beast pulled the lever sending the teens straight into the hall of mirrors where the carts dashed towards the mirrors at a high speed.

"Damn it!" Sam cursed.

"We're next!" Clover said as she and the other two girls did their best to try to get out of the cart but was unsuccessful and went through the mirror….

"What the hell is this!?" Sam asked as her facial features resembled that of a crab…

"I'm blue and scaly!" Alex said as she was turned into a fish.

"At least you two aren't an elephant!" Clover said comically crying.

"Don't worry! I'm on it!" Naruto yelled as he used one of his kunai to get himself out of the cart.

"What the!? Attack her!" The four armed man said as the man-beast and woman appeared before Naruto.

"Oh no you do-" Naruto was about to fly away using his jetpack before the man-beast grabbed his foot and made him fall.

"Gotcha!" The man-beast said.

"Yeah, right!" Naruto said before kicking the man-beast away.

Naruto had flown away until the woman slithered onto him…

"Ugh…you're as creepy as Orochimaru!" Naruto yelled before punching the woman off.

Naruto had successfully gotten to the outside where he used his communication device to try to get Jerry…

"The results just came from the lab. The mirror is a mercurial compound capable of altering a person's DNA." Jerry explained to Naruto through the communicator.

"So that's how that ringmaster guy is turning people into freaks." Naruto said in realization.

"Freaks?" Jerry asked.

"My ears and tails are just the beginning while Sam, Clover and Alex are…more animal like…" Naruto said

"Oh dear…that doesn't sound good…" Jerry said.

At that moment, the carnival was suddenly gone!

"Damn! Speaking of not good, the carnival just skipped town! How can I save the girls, now?" Naruto asked before he remembered the tattoos from earlier, making him smile in realization.

"That's right! Those tracer tattoos!" Naruto smiled in realization before flying and using his device to locate the girls…

"Jackpot!" Naruto said before his discovery led him to Paris, France…

Naruto had flown around Paris and marveled at the sights…

"Wow…So pretty! The lights!" Naruto said with sparkly eyes before focusing on the task at hand.

"Right! That must be where they are!" Naruto exclaimed before taking his device out which had the three lights appear on the device.

"Okay…now how can I get close without getting seen?" Naruto asked before smiling as he noticed a cannon!

"Phew!" One of the workers said before leaving and as soon as they left Naruto had jumped into the cannon.

Inside the carnival tent, there was a little art with bars where Sam, Clover and Alex were…

"Damn…I wonder where Naruto went…" Sam said while trying to think of a way to get out.

"Okay! I've heard of togetherness but that's a tad extreme!" Clover said as the woman and man-beast held hands.

"Okay! I may be a fish I still have rights so let us out!" Alex said as she held the bars to the cage to the man-beast and woman.

"No can do and besides, doesn't everyone want to be in show business?" The man-beast asked.

"For your information, I'm already in show-business! I'm a Beverly Hills Glamour Girl!" Clover said as Alex and Sam face palmed.

At that moment, a sound was heard which revealed to be Naruto after he was shot through the cannon!

"AAHH!" Naruto yelled before he touched down on the ground in front of the cart.

"Naruto!" Sam, Clover and Alex said smiling.

"Yo!" Naruto said smiling like a badass to them before he smiled childishly, "I've always wanted to be in a carnival!" Naruto exclaimed with sparkly eyes.

"Hello! We're in a cage, remember!?" Sam said irritated.

"Oh, right!" Naruto said before he ran to the cart and opened it letting out everyone.

"Thanks, Naruto!" The girls said hugging Naruto, making Naruto blush a little as no girl had hugged him before.

"N-no problem…." Naruto said before he broke the hug.

"Did you learn anything from that bastard while I was gone?" Naruto asked the girls.

"Let's just say that the ring-master has something big planned!" Sam said as she pointed to a long red cloth on a cage….

"I wonder what it is…" Naruto said before pulling the handle on another red cloth which revealed to be an audience behind it!

"An audience?" Naruto said before continuing, "It looks like they're gonna turn into freaks…" Naruto finished.

"I think that's the point." Sam said before the teens all left the stage.

As they did, members of the audience were strapped in their seats before being taken!

"Wow! You all really spell Glamour!" The annoying camera man said as the teens all stared at the camera nervously, save for Clover.

"Uh…excuse us for a sec!" Naruto said before leaving with the three girls.

"Okay, how'd that guy know where to find us!?" Sam asked before pulling on Clover's elephant trunk.

"Would you all believe it was a coincidence?" Clover asked innocently.

"Hell no!" Naruto, Sam and Alex said.

"Okay….I called him but it was because I missed being a star!" Clover said making Naruto, Sam and Alex glare at her.

"How the hell can you be a star when you're an elephant!?" Naruto asked.

"I thought I'd be back to normal!" Clover said lamely.

"We don't have time for this!" Sam said to Naruto as more members of the audience were being taken away.

"We have an audience to save!" Alex said.

"I've got it! I know how to stop the ring master! We just have to cut the power!" Naruto said before running towards the power surge and turning the switch off.

The lights went off but as soon as they came on, it turns out the audience were slowly being led into the same mirror that morphed Sam, Alex and Clover.

"Oh crap! The ring leader has backup power!" Alex said.

"I couldn't leave anything this important to chance, now could I?" The ring master said.

"It would've made things easier!" Clover said.

"We don't have that much time! You guys, try to stop the ride and distract the camera crew! I'll handle the ringmaster!" Naruto said.

"Okay!" The girls said leaving Naruto to glare at the ringmaster.

Naruto had cracked his knuckles as he glared at the ringmaster.

"Why don't you stay for the show? You'll get a kick out of it!" The ringmaster said to Naruto who scoffed.

"As if! Besides, I'm gonna kick your ass!" Naruto smirked as he finished cracking his knuckles.

The ringmaster responded by trying to hit Naruto who looked bored as he dodged his cane.

With Sam

Sam had arrived just in time where members of the audience were about to hit the mirror…

"Okay, if trying to stop the ride didn't work, then how can I stop the mirrors?" Sam asked.

"That's it! Meet the sonic disintegrator boom box!" Sam said before setting it down and pressing a button on it…

The result was the ride stopping and the mirror breaking!

"What is this!?" The ringmaster asked.

"Hey, what're you looking at!? We're still fighting!" Naruto said before his fist connected with the ringmaster's jaw.

"You brat!" The ringmaster said as he spat blood.

"You won't defeat me!" The ringmaster said before continuing, "I'll defeat you easily!" The ringmaster finished as Naruto suddenly looked at him seriously.

"Take your best shot, fool! I'll give it back to you, four times over!" Naruto said as he put his hands together.

"Let's see you try you little brat!" The ringmaster said.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto said before three shadow clones appeared behind Naruto.

"W-what is this?!" The ringmaster asked shock.

"Welcome to my shadow clone jutsu! You have four arms so I decided why don't you fight with four of me!" Naruto said before the clones punched, kicked and ultimately defeated their opponent.

"Ugh…" The ringmaster said as he lied on the floor beaten and bruised.

"Thanks, guys!" Naruto said before canceling the jutsu.

"No problem!" the shadow clones said before disappearing.

"Now, what to do with you?" Naruto asked before using the red cloth to tie up the ringmaster and smirked at his sounds as he was tied up.

"Nicely done, Naruto!" Sam said as she walked up to Naruto smiling.

"That's something you don't see every day…" Alex said.

"Hey, where's Clover?" Naruto asked.

"Uh…" Alex said.

It turns out that Clover was boring the entire camera crew with talks of her life.

"And then in second grade, in a carnival like this one, I won the little butterturn pageant and right then I knew that my calling was to make the world a more beautiful place!" Clover said.

"For the millionth time, what is with the elephant costume?" Hans asked/

"Patience, Hans, Now, where was I? In third grade…" Clover began again while Naruto, Sam and Alex smiled.

"So…should we help those guys?" Alex asked to Naruto and Sam who smiled.

"Nah! They're on their own!" Naruto said before laughing with Sam and Alex.

After that was done and after time had passed, Jerry had appeared in a helicopter…

"Good job all of you! See you back at home!" Jerry said to Naruto, Sam and Alex who smiled.

"Yeah! See ya soon, Jerry!" Naruto waved.

"When Clover finishes is anyone's guess." Alex said to Naruto and Sam who had laughed along with her.

The Next Day

"Thank you, again for saving us, Naruto!" Alex said to Naruto who smiled as they walked to where Sam was reading a book.

"Don't mention it, hey, it's crab girl!" Naruto said to Sam teasingly who smirked at Naruto.

"Oh, Ha, Ha, Fox Boy." Sam smiled at Naruto.

"I'm just glad that the scientists at WHOOP could make everyone normal again!" Naruto said smiling.

"I just wanted to thank you again for saving us." Sam said smiling at Naruto who returned the smile.

"Hehe, well you all took me in so consider it me repaying the favor." Naruto said smiling.

Sam was about to respond before Clover interrupted.

"Guys! It's glamour time!" Clover said excitedly before everyone went to the couch and sat down…well almost…

The girls all fought over who was going to sit by Naruto…

"Naruto'll sit by me!" Sam said.

"No me!" Alex said.

"Get real! Naruto will sit by me!" Clover yelled.

Naruto thought before he smiled in realization and did something…

"There!" Naruto said smiling.

Sam was under Naruto's left arm, Clover was under Naruto's right arm and Alex was in Naruto's lap…Sam and Clover had their disagreements since they wanted to be in Naruto's lap but didn't complain as they wanted to make Naruto happy.

Glamour Girls had come on with Mandy instead of the girls and Naruto!

"Mandy!?" Naruto, Sam, Clover and Alex all asked.

Clover called Hans only to get met with his voicemail…

"Ugh! Hans is too scared to pick up! Why the hell would he replace us with someone like Mandy!?" Clover asked.

"Let's face it, Hans needed a star and we're already loaded with our spy missions!" Naruto said to Clover in an attempt to cheer her up.

"With how beautiful I am, I was born to be on National T.V!" Mandy said on her show pissing off Clover.

Clover tried calling Hans again but to no avail…

"Maybe you're right, Naruto…" Clover said looking up at Naruto.

"I know I am!" Naruto said smiling.

"Which reminds me, Naruto…You said you were ticklish a couple of days ago, right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah! Why?" Naruto said before finding himself tickled by Sam, Clover and Alex.

"AHAHAHA! Stop! Don't tickle me!" Naruto yelled laughing.

"Say please!" Clover said.

"No way! AHAHA!" Naruto yelled while laughing.

The girls continued to tickle Naruto until he finally RELUCTANTLY, said please….


	8. Chapter 7

In Vancouver, Canada 3:00 A:M

A blonde kid had walked into a cyber café and looked around until he found a computer screen that had text on it.

"Wow! Cool!" The kid said before sitting down at the computer and beginning to type on it.

"To experience the union between human and technology, simply put on the neural helmet." A female sounding voice from the computer said.

The kid did as said before the helmet latched onto his skull…

"AAH!" the kid yelled before becoming numb and the same text from the screen had entered his mind….

Meanwhile at the Spies' beach house at

Naruto, Sam and Clover were all sitting on a couch in the living room and were engaged in a conversation with each other.

"Wow, Naruto, I can't believe you're working some jobs." Sam said surprised.

"Heh, I thought it'd be good for me to pay my share of rent while I stay here." Naruto replied smiling his foxy grin.

That's right, during the last couple of days, despite the girls insisting that Naruto was their guest, Naruto had decided to get several jobs (using his clones) to pay his share of rent so he won't leech off of the girls. These jobs including working with gardening at the park, security work at the mall and others.

"You know, you don't need to work." Clover said smiling.

"Yeah, besides, you're our guest." Sam said smiling as well.

"Nonsense, besides, if the situations were reversed, I'd take you girls in." Naruto said smiling.

The girls were about to respond only for the couch cushions to come up, making Naruto, Clover and Sam all fall on their butts in pain.

"Ow!" Naruto said rubbing his backside.

"Yeah! What the hell, Alex!? We're relaxing here!" Clover said irritated as well.

Alex ignored the two teens as she continued to search the couch cushions until something was seen sliding across the floor, gaining the attention of Sam, Naruto and Clover.

"All right! A quarter!" Alex said energetically before snatching it up, making Naruto and Clover face palm while Sam stared at Alex in confusion.

After that, Alex had spent a couple of hours in the bathroom, much to the Chagrin of Naruto.

Naruto had walked out of his room and banged on the bathroom door.

"Hey, Alex! You've been in the bathroom for three hours! What's the deal!? Other people have to use it to!" Naruto said before opening the door only to find Alex about to cut some of her hair…

"I've found a place that buys hair by the inch. Hey, Naruto, how much do you think I can cut before I look like a boy?" Alex asked to an irritated Naruto who groaned in annoyance before he left.

After that, Clover was about to enjoy a glass bottle drink while Sam explained to Naruto the "concept or MP3 players."

"Basically you press this button and you enjoy the song you want." Sam said smiling to Naruto as she pressed a button on her MP3 player before giving the ear phones and MP3 player to Naruto so he could experience the enjoyment of an MP3 player which was successful.

"Wow! This is a catchy song! Why don't they have this back in the Elemental Nations?" Naruto asked himself before enjoying the song.

As Clover was about to drink her bottled drink, Alex snatched it from her hands and poured it down the drain, infuriating Clover and shocking Naruto and Sam.

"What the hell!? I didn't even drink it!" Clover said to Alex who looked calm.

"Really? My bad, I'll get you another." Alex said before getting another bottled drink before letting it fall in the sink, thus emptying the bottle.

"Oh, crap!" Naruto said seeing Clover boil with rage. Clover boiling with anger reminded Naruto of Sakura's temper back at home.

"I wonder how much the recycling center pays for a glass bottle!" Alex said before leaving, conveniently when Clover exploded.

"THAT'S IT!" Clover yelled before getting held back and calmed down by Naruto and Sam.

"Hey! Easy!" Naruto yelled calming down Clover.

"I wonder what the hell's up with Alex, though…" Naruto said while Sam nodded her head.

"I'm sorry, guys, it's just that I need some cash, bad! After my parents left on vacation, I kinda ran out…" Alex said crying comical tears.

"What about your allowance?" Clover asked.

"A girl's got needs! New rock climbing shoes and have you all seen the prices of decent candles these days?" Alex asked the three teens who all sweat dropped before Naruto came up with something.

"Hey, I know, why don't you get a job?" Naruto suggested smiling.

"No way!" Alex said before continuing after walking around, "A job would mean a boss and I don't do well with bosses!" Alex said before remembering the time she was at a job and she shoved a plate of food in her boss's face because he wouldn't shut up.

Sam and Clover giggled as Naruto smiled his foxlike grin.

"Don't worry! I work at the mall, so I can find a job for you!" Naruto finished grinning as she groaned.

At the Beverly Hills Mall

Alex was wearing a chicken costume as a part of her new job which was selling chicken. Naruto had convinced the boss of Captain Cluck to hire her for a job, using his famous talk-no-jutsu of course.

"Free sample of chicken?" Alex suggested to two boys while she forced a smile. The boys ended up walking off and laughing at Alex at how ridiculous she looked in the chicken costume.

"Thanks a lot for the chicken job, Naruto!" Alex groaned internally.

"Hehehe, how's our favorite spring chicken?" Naruto laughed as he walked over to Alex along with Sam and Clover who giggled.

"You guys aren't helping!" Alex groaned.

"Look out, guys! She'll peck at us!" Clover laughed.

"Have you guys even tasted one of these chicken wings? They taste like….they taste like…." Alex was about to finish before her boss appeared behind her.

"Alex! I'm not paying you to gossip with your friends! You're here to push the poultry!" Her chicken boss said.

"Yes, sir…" Alex said.

"Good. Now cluck like a chicken." Her chicken boss said.

"Cluck, cluck…" Alex said meekly.

"Cluck like a chicken about to lose her job." Her chicken boss said.

"Cluck! Cluck!" Alex clucked loudly.

"Excellent. Now get back to work!" Her chicken boss said before leaving.

"Easy, Alex." Sam said holding her tail back…

"Yeah, don't let him ruffle your feathers…" Naruto said making him and Clover laugh.

"Oh, Ha, Ha, fox boy." Alex said before sitting down with the other three teens.

The teens suddenly found themselves WHOOPED as they sat down.

In Jerry's WHOOP office

Jerry was eating a nice chicken meal before the four teens landed on the couch in the office.

What caught Jerry's attention was the chicken suit that Alex was wearing, making him throw his unfinished chicken wing away before greeting the teens.

"Hello, spies and chicken." Jerry greeted the teens as they laughed at Alex who stared blankly.

"Oh, haha, was that your one joke of the year?" Alex asked Jerry blankly.

"All of you, your mission will be to infiltrate an evil chicken farm." Jerry said chuckling.

Naruto had made chicken clucking noises making Sam and Clover laugh while Alex blushed furiously.

"Just kidding. Actually, a number have people have gone missing." Jerry said before pushing a button, displaying four teens on the screen above.

"More like nerdy people." Clover said.

"Oh boy, geek rescue." Alex said sarcastically before Sam used her communication device to look up information before she made a discovery.

"Check it out! I cross referenced their names and it turns out they all logged on at the same cyber café!" Sam said.

"Good work, Sam!" Jerry praised smiling.

"Yeah, nice, Sam!" Naruto complimented smiling.

"Aww, thanks, Naruto." Sam said returning the smile.

"You all can start there. Now for your gadgets. " Jerry said before Naruto, Sam, Clover and Alex were slid across the floor.

"You four will be give the infrared motion detector sunglasses, the faux snakeskin suction cup boots." Jerry said as Alex drooled over the boots making him sweat drop before continuing, "And an electro hairnet. Don't wear it in the shower or you'll get quite the shock." Jerry finished as the teens received their necessary materials.

"And I added the magnetron hair curler." The computer known as GLADIS said.

"GLADIS, I thought we had a talk about this." Jerry said to GLADIS.

"We did, I just decided to ignore you." GLADIS replied making Jerry lower his head in irritation.

"A new device that will attract any medal object to it like a super powerful magnet." GLADIS said.

"A hair curler!" Alex cheered before snatching it and cheering, making Naruto, Sam and Clover stare at her.

"Wow…Sakura-Chan and Ino would love this place…" Naruto thought chuckling to himself.

"Farewell, Spies." Jerry said.

"And Good luck." GLADIS said before the girls fell outside.

At the computer café shop

Naruto, Sam, Clover and Alex, disguised as nerds, searched the entire computer café room.

"Wow! Look at all these computer things!" Naruto said marveled at the amount of computers.

"Yeah it's empty! I guess this place is too geeky even for geeks…" Clover said as well.

"Guess we don't need our disguises after all." Alex said before the four teens scanned themselves into their spy outfits.

Sam had walked around before coming across a poster that said SPY RAIDER on it.

"Huh, looks like a normal cyber café to me. Let's take a look around." Sam said before the teens did exactly that.

Naruto had walked around the room until he came across a computer with weird text on it, getting his curiosity, before he decided to sit down at it.

"Did you find anything?" Alex asked.

"Now yet. I'm trying to look through this computer thing for details." Naruto said before the machine made a noise and the screen requested a password.

"Password!? You can take the password and shove it!" Naruto said before trying to work the computer some more and unknown to him, a spider-like robot was watching Naruto and scanning him before launching at him.

Naruto didn't notice the robot launching at him and so it was about to land on Naruto's face until…Sam saved him using her expandable cable bungee belt!

"Wow! Thanks, Sam! I didn't even notice it coming at me!" Naruto gratefully thanked Sam.

"Don't just stand there, Naruto!" Alex said to Naruto while trying to hold the robot down along with Sam and Clover.

"Right!" Naruto yelled, however, the robot had escaped from their grasp.

"Where'd it go!?" Clover asked.

"I see it!" Naruto yelled before killing the robot bug by stabbing it with one of his kunai.

"Ha! That'll teach ya, mecha bastard!" Naruto said triumphantly before Sam had trapped it with the electro hairnet.

"Jerry would like to take a look at this." Sam said.

Alex looked up in panic and realization.

"Oh crap! I have to get going! I only have an hour break before I have to be back in that stupid chicken suit!" Alex groaned as Naruto, Sam and Clover looked at her.

At the Beverly Hills Mall

"Three samples of Captain Cluck." Alex in her chicken suit said as Naruto, Sam and Clover enjoyed drinks as they talked to each other.

"Okay, I wanna know what the spider thing was up to!" Naruto said as he sipped his drink.

"Yeah, same here! Talk about creepy!" Clover said as she sipped her drink as well.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was linked to all those disappearances." Sam said.

"Don't miss our chicken blends. Great taste of chicken now in a drink." Alex said trying to force a smile.

"Haha! There's something different about you!" An annoying sounding voice said.

"Oh, damn!" Sam cursed.

"Just when I thought things couldn't get worse!" Naruto groaned.

"Let me guess! You've done something different with your hair?" the voice known as Mandy smirked.

"That's not it! Could it be you're wearing a chicken suit? I almost feel sorry. Busting on you today is like shooting fish in a barrel." Mandy smirked as Alex was feeling embarrassed.

"Hey, knock it off, Mandy!" Naruto said as he got in front of Alex defensively.

"Oh, Naruto!" Mandy said before making herself look innocent, "Let's go on a date, you and me." Mandy winked to Naruto who stared at her blankly.

"No, thanks." Naruto merely said to Mandy who nearly fell over.

"Grr…I'll be back!" Mandy said before storming off.

Alex's chicken boss had saw Mandy storm off in anger and got the idea that Alex made Mandy leave due to bad service!

"Alex! If you mess up one more time, you're out of here!" Alex's chicken boss said.

"Oh yeah? I can't think of anything, I'd like better!" Alex said.

Naruto had gotten in front of Alex, right after she said that.

"Uh, mister what she means is she can't think of anything she'd like better than selling chicken!" Naruto said chuckling and making a fake smile that would make Sai jealous with envy.

"Thanks, Naruto for standing up for me but I look ridiculous in this chicken suit…" Alex said looking down.

"Don't mention it! Also, don't look so down! If you ask me, you look good in that chicken suit!" Naruto said smiling and giving her the infamous "nice guy pose" that he learned from Rock Lee making Alex's eyes widen in surprise.

"Wow…Thank you…" Alex said smiling a little but in her mind she thought, "My feelings….Naruto…what is this feeling?"

However, the beeping from Clover's communication device snapped her out of her thoughts.

As Clover opened up the device, Jerry appeared as a hologram.

"Ah, spies. At the mall, I see." Jerry said.

"Sorry but the museum of ancient boredom was bored today!" Naruto said.

"In any case, the analysis of that spy device is complete. It's some kind of mural interface device designed to form a lake between the human brain and a computer." Jerry explained to the four teens.

"Any idea where it came from?" Naruto asked.

"It bears the manufacturing mark Tatsuo Industries of Japan. The owner Tatsuo Tesara is known as a genius electronics designer." Jerry said.

"Hey, I think that guy designed one of my favorite video games, Turbo Ninja Monkey Attack!" Alex said proudly, making Sam and Clover sweat drop while Naruto looked confused.

"Video game?" Naruto asked Clover and Sam.

"It's a nerdy thing." Clover replied.

"Hehe…" Alex sheepishly chuckled.

"Get this, if you cross reference Tatsuo's name with the real estate database, you'll discover that Tatsuo owns that cyber connect base in Vancouver." Sam said.

"Looks like you're all off to Japan. Sayonara." Jerry said to the four teens before they fell through the floor.

In Tatsuo Industries, Japan

Naruto, Sam, Clover and Alex were outside of the Tatsuo Industries building, however the place was full of search lights and armed security.

"Man, this place is packed…" Naruto said as he observed.

"Okay, well we can't in the place like this, so we need a disguise." Sam said.

"Well this place is a computer factory, right? Well, let's dress like total nerds." Clover said before the four teens used their communication devices to transform into nerds.

"Wow…" Naruto said as he sweat dropped at his appearance.

"Yeah, this is real nerdy even by my standards. Let's go!" Sam said before the four teens ran inside of the building.

"Whoa! This place looks awesome!" Naruto said as he looked at the people who passed as they wore cool looking suits.

"Hello, they're still geeks, remember? We just need a quick adjustment." Clover said before the four teens all scanned themselves to wear the same cool looking suits that the people around them wore.

"This is so awesome! I can't wait to show the boys back home these suits!" Naruto said with sparkly eyes.

"Come on!" Sam said as Naruto followed the three girls until they appeared in a laboratory type hallway setting.

"Hey, do you hear that?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, the humming's coming from that way!" Alex said as she pointed to her right before she and the spies went down the right side.

"Hey, look!" Naruto said pointing down the end side where the hallway suddenly stopped.

"Strange? Why would a hallway just end like that?" Sam asked.

"There's a seam in the wall!" Alex said while Naruto noticed it as well.

"Oh crap! Someone's coming! Hide!" Clover said as someone came into the room, however, the teens luckily hid behind another wall.

"Identification verified!" The computer said before as it scanned the person's eyes opening the wall, letting the person in.

"Uh, I think we need another way in." Naruto said.

"Over here!" Sam said as she noticed a tile on the floor before walking up to it, along with Naruto, Clover and Alex.

"Okay, one, two, three!" Sam said before pulling the tile along with the other three teens.

"All right! I'll go in!" Naruto said before jumping through the hole, eagerly.

The other three spies followed as they crawled through the hole's tunnel, looking for clues before they heard the sound of typing.

"All right! We've found our nerds!" Naruto said to the spies as they looked from the ceiling of the room where the nerds were typing.

"They look more like Techno Zombies…" Clover said as she observed how intently the nerds stared at their computer screens.

The spies had slid from the ceiling using their rope before noticing someone.

"I think that's Tetsuo!" Naruto said in realization.

"That neuro interface lets him control all those people!" Sam said.

"But what's he's making those techno zombies build?" Clover asked.

However, the bars of which their rope was attacked to broke, shocking the four teens before they all fell and hit the ground hard.

The teens all got into a fighting stance but was shocked when the nerds hadn't looked up from their computer screens.

Unknown to them, Tetsuo appeared behind them and pressed a button on his device, making the nerds walk over to the teens in a zombie like fashion.

"Take this, bastards!" Naruto said as he hit a couple but they seemed unfazed by Naruto's hits, alarming him.

Sam, Clover and Alex had attacked and punched the "zombie teens" but were unlucky as well.

Tetsuo had merely stood by and watched with a smile on his face.

"Damn it! I'll kick their asses!" Naruto yelled.

"Uh…I don't think we're welcome here!" Clover said.

"Point taken! Let's go!" Sam said.

"What!? I'm not running away!" Naruto said as the spies had all avoided the nerds and went towards an opening at the floor.

Naruto was surrounded by all the geeks and before they could turn in on Naruto completely he punched the geeks away and sent them flying.

"Heh! Take that, assholes!" Naruto said with a cocky grin.

Unknown to Naruto, Tetsuo had sent a mecha spider, the same as before, towards Naruto who noticed it too late.

It had landed right on Naruto's head and extended its legs all over the top of his head.

"What the hell!? AAHHH!" Naruto yelled as his eyes suddenly reflected a mysterious text.

At the exact same time, Sam, Clover and Alex landed in a room, or to be more specific, Clover and Alex landed on top of Sam.

"Wow! Thanks, Sammy!" Clover thanked.

"Yeah! You're a pal!" Alex said gratefully as well.

"This is becoming a painful habit…" Sam groaned as she got up.

"Wait a second, where's Naruto?" Clover asked.

"AAHH!" Naruto screamed at the exact same moment.

"Naruto!" The three spies said in worry before they wondered around before a mind-controlled teen had walked through the wall. Sam, Clover and Alex weren't noticed by him and they were on the wall above, upside down, thanks to their faux snakeskin boots.

"Phew! Thank goodness we didn't get seen!" Clover said.

"Come on! Who knows what they're doing to Naruto!" Alex said.

"Yeah!" Sam said before the three teens entered the same room where Naruto's scream was heard.

"Where's Naruto?" Alex and Clover asked.

"And where did all the zombie nerds go? It's not like they have dates or anything." Sam said.

"This is so weird." Alex said as she walked around the room with the other two girls.

"Yeah!" Clover agreed.

"No! This is bizarre!" Sam said before a space in the floor opened, revealing a computer equipped with pods.

"You think Naruto's in one of those pods?" Alex asked.

"Eww! Gross!" Clover said.

"This is getting out of hand!" Sam said.

"Time to call in some back up!" Alex said while the two girls nodded their heads.

Sam and Clover had used their communication devices only to find that the Jerry hologram was possessed…

"Jerry!?" Sam and Clover asked.

"Turn off your devices!" Alex said, however two mecha spiders had launched themselves onto Sam and Clover's heads.

"Sammy! Clover!" Alex said as she knocked their devices out of their hands only to find the two girls had a possessive look to them.

"It's for the best, Alex!" Zombie Clover said.

"Becoming one with the computer collective is so liberating!" Zombie Sam had said.

Alex had tried to run away but was thrown away by Zombie Clover.

"It all makes sense now!" Zombie Sam said before throwing more hits at Alex along Zombie Clover before Zombie Sam had grabbed Alex by her collar.

"Ow! That hurts!" Alex said before she was hung by her collar by Zombie Sam.

"Resistance is futile!" Zombie Sam said.

"Zombie Sam, you've been working out!" Alex said.

Tetsuo had taken off his glasses, revealing that his eyes has the same possessive code!

"Did you honestly think that you could out think a computer?" Tetsuo had said.

"What're you trying to do? Corner the geek's slavery market?" Alex asked.

"Each of us has a brain that operates much like a computer hard drive and processor! And it's wasted on fashion, gossip, watching T.V!" Tetsuo had said before Alex interjected her opinion.

"Hello! What're we supposed to use our brains for?" Alex said.

"With this data virus, I can turn you all into a data terminal and node in my grand network!" Tetsuo had finished.

"You're not just a geek! You're a total jerk geek!" Alex had yelled.

"With my device, I will broadcast the virus on every satellite radio and T.V station in the world!" Tetsuo said.

"That's enough you psycho bastard!" A voice said before he punched Tetsuo in the face.

Tetsuo had wiped the blood from his mouth before he looked up in shock.

"It's you!" Tetsuo had said while Alex's eyes widened in happiness.

"Naruto!" Alex said happily.

"Sup?" Naruto casually said as he smirked at Tetsuo's shocked expression.

"But, I saw you getting possessed by my virus!" Tetsuo said while Naruto's smirk increased.

"Heh, that was one of my shadow clones! Before those geeks closed into me completely, I had made a Shadow Clone and left it in my place before escaping and finding out more info!" Naruto finished smiling.

"Shadow Clone?" Tetsuo asked.

"Is that another of your tricks?" Alex asked amazed.

"Yeah! But right now, I should save you first!" Naruto said before looking at Sam and Clover sadly.

"Sam…Clover…I promise I'll save you two somehow…." Naruto said sadly before smirking at Tetsuo grabbed Alex and said, "Later!" before saving Alex and getting her in his arms, and escaping with her as they went towards the ceiling using a rope.

"Why do they always try to resist?" Tetsuo said as the ceiling had opened making Alex and Naruto fall.

"AAHH!" Naruto and Alex yelled as they fell on top of each other. The two were about an inch from each other's faces and they blushed heavily.

"Uh…." Alex said.

"S-sorry!" Naruto said.

As the ceiling opened, a green light was sent towards a satellite above the earth, sending the green data light everywhere on the planet, thus everyone's eyes had reflected the strange code, turning them all into zombies.

"Hey! Sam! Clover! You guys have to fight that virus!" Naruto said.

"Yeah!" Alex agreed.

"Join us…" Zombie Clover said.

"We need your brain…" Zombie Sam said.

"Okay! That's a first!" Alex said before Naruto grabbed her arm and got away from zombie Sam and zombie Clover as he racked his brain for a solution.

"C'mon! What'll save them!?" Naruto asked Alex before she smiled in realization.

"A gadget!" Alex said.

"But which one!?" Naruto asked.

"Uh…I got it! The Magnetron Hair Curler!" Alex said before shooting it at Zombie Clover and Zombie Sam, giving them puffy hair before Naruto had fired it, knocking the two spies out before they opened their eyes, which looked normal.

"Sam! Clover! You two are alright!" Naruto yelled before he hugged the two girls who blushed at the fact that Naruto was hugging them and they were enjoying it until Sam decided to speak.

"Hold in! It's the magnetron! Computers are super sensitive to magnets!" Sam said in realization.

"So I guess those robot spider thingies count as computers?" Clover asked.

"One way to find out!" Sam said.

Alex had fired the Magnetron Hair Curler at the robot spiders, stopping the robot spiders.

"Ow! I'm starting to think like a computer!" Clover said.

"Me too! Let's end this!" Sam said.

But before the four spies could do anything, Tetsuo had appeared behind them.

"Not yet! My soon to be computers!" Tetsuo had laughed before he threw the spies back.

"Heh! I have the perfect solution to destroy that pod holding computer!" Naruto smirked before he made a shadow clone, shocking the girls.

"Two Narutos?" Sam, Clover and Alex asked.

The real Naruto had put his hand out the shadow clone had spun chakra in his hand until a blue, spiraling sphere had appeared in his hand.

"Ha!" Naruto yelled.

"Wh-what is this!?" Tetsuo asked shocked.

"What is that!?" Sam asked stunned at the technique Naruto used.

"Yeah! What is it!?" Clover asked.

"Tell us!" Alex said.

Naruto had jumped towards the computer and yelled, "Take this! Rasengan!" Naruto yelled before slamming his rasengan into the head computer, destroying it and freeing the world from its control.

"Whoa…" Sam said amazed with Naruto's strength.

"What…was that!?" Clover asked sort of impressed with Naruto's power.

"Yeah!" Alex agreed.

"Heh...that was my favorite jutsu, the rasengan!" Naruto said smiling proudly.

"…Rasengan?" Sam asked.

"What's that?" Alex asked.

"It's a powerful blue spiraling jutsu! I learned it two years ago when I was thirteen! It's a powerful technique created by one of the leaders of my village, the fourth hokage!" Naruto finished proudly as the girls tried to absorb the information they received.

"….Wow…." All of them said not quite accepting what they just saw and heard but their thoughts were interrupted.

"Excuse me, but could any of you tell me what's going on?" A non-zombie Tetsuo had asked.

"You don't remember anything, Tetsuo? I mean you don't remember all the spiders and zombies and all that stuff?" Naruto had asked.

"The last thing I remember is coming across a powerful new virus that I came across as I surfed the web." Tetsuo had explained.

"We better get WHOOP to hunt down that virus before this all happens all over again!" Sam said.

"Heh, no problem! Just leave it to me!" Naruto said proudly as the three girls looked at Naruto in irritation.

"What? Was it something I said?" Naruto asked innocently.

A couple of days later at Beverly Hills High

"Just drag and drop the file into the new folder and there's a new website for you!" Alex explained to a student in the computer lab.

"Wow! Thanks!" A student thanked Alex before Naruto had walked in.

"Yo!" Naruto greeted Alex with his trademark smile.

"Hi, Naruto." Alex greeted back smiling.

But before Naruto could reply, Sam and Clover walked into the computer room smiling.

"We're sorry you got fired from your job in the mall, Alex. A chick like you deserves better." Clover said giggling as Sam giggled as well.

"Yeah! We knew you were an egg-ceptional employee." Sam added in giggling as well.

"Who cares? This new tutoring job is way better! After our last mission, I'm practically a computer expert! And the best part is that I'm in charge! And no boss to tell me that I'm late or to stop gossiping because I'm the boss!" Alex finished proudly.

"We're happy for you!" Naruto said trying to hold in his giggles as he looked at the student's screen.

"Uh, Alex! What do I do?" The student asked as it was revealed he had an error message on the screen.

"No problemo! You just press these!" Alex said before pressing a couple of buttons before the error message went away from the screen shortly before the computer had burst into flames.

"No! This isn't supposed to happen! Where's a boss when you need one!?" Alex yelled as she used a flamethrower to put out the flames on the computer.

"You should get your chicken suit back! Besides, don't get your feather ruffled!" Naruto yelled laughing as the girls laughed at his joke.

"Damn you, Naruto!" Alex yelled before she beat the daylights out of Naruto.

As Naruto took the beating he only had one thing in mind, "She really is like Sakura-Chan!"


	9. Chapter 8 Who's Sasuke?

p dir="ltr"It was early in the morning and right now our favorite blonde ninja is having a dream about a certain someone…/p  
p dir="ltr"Inside Naruto's dreamscape/p  
p dir="ltr"Naruto was thirteen years old and was standing on top of a statue that was in a certain valley, known as the final valley. He was also staring at someone who was on top of another statue in the same valley. The person across from Naruto was revealed to be Sasuke….who was turned back from Naruto and was about to move again…./p  
p dir="ltr""What!? You gonna run away again, Sasuke!?" Naruto yelled./p  
p dir="ltr"Sasuke said nothing as he turned around and when he did, his appearance shocked Naruto…./p  
p dir="ltr""Yo, Usuratonkachi." Sasuke said calmly as it was revealed that the left side of his face was overcome with the curse mark…/p  
p dir="ltr""So you're here, huh?" Sasuke simply asked as Naruto remembered Sakura crying to Naruto begging Naruto to bring Sasuke back…/p  
p dir="ltr"Flashback Begins/p  
p dir="ltr""Naruto! I beg you! Please...Please bring back Sasuke-Kun! I...couldn't do it...I couldn't stop him! The only person...who can probably save Sasuke-Kun now is you...Naruto..." Sakura said as she sobbed to Naruto./p  
p dir="ltr"Flashback Ends/p  
p dir="ltr""I already told Sakura this and now I'll tell you, don't bother me anymore…" Sasuke said making Naruto's eyes widen in shock./p  
p dir="ltr""KUKUKU, what's with that face?" Sasuke asked as Naruto thought back to the good old days of team seven…/p  
p dir="ltr""Why…WHAT MADE YOU LIKE THIS, SASUKE!?" Naruto yelled to Sasuke who simply stared at Naruto./p  
p dir="ltr""What does any of this have to do with you? I have my own path. I won't let anyone lead me any other way…no matter who it is." Sasuke replied making Naruto grit his teeth in anger./p  
p dir="ltr""However, I will say this to you a href=" though….my"though….my/a days of playing ninja with you brats of Konoha is over…get out of here!" Sasuke harshly said to Naruto who looked at him in anger as he remembered how Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Kiba and Lee had entrusted the task of finding Sasuke to Naruto as they fought againt Jirobo, Kidomaru, Tayuya, Sakon and Ukon along with Kimimaro …/p  
p dir="ltr""It's that's the way you think then I'll bring you back by force, Sasuke!" Naruto said./p  
p dir="ltr"After sometime passes, Naruto is getting out of the water and he looks at a smirking Sasuke who seems to have fallen even more under the influence of the curse mark…/p  
p dir="ltr""Are you serious, Sasuke? Are you really trying to kill me!?" Naruto thought as tears fell from his blue eyes into the water./p  
p dir="ltr""Hmph! Did you know, Naruto, if you and your opponent are first-class ninja that you can read inside of each other when your fists meet?" Sasuke asked to Naruto as he said nothing as he wiped his eyes./p  
p dir="ltr""Can you read my mind!? Well can you!?" Sasuke yelled and after a scuffle between the two ensues…Sasuke had impaled Naruto through the chest with his chidori!/p  
p dir="ltr"Blood flew into the water as Sasuke was deep into Naruto's chest…/p  
p dir="ltr"Sasuke then pulled his arm out of Naruto chest before grabbing Naruto's throat./p  
p dir="ltr""You're finished!" Sasuke yelled/p  
p dir="ltr"End of Naruto's Dreamscape/p  
p dir="ltr""Huff! Huff!" Naruto suddenly jolted awake and held his chest only to realize it was a dream…/p  
p dir="ltr""A dream?" Naruto asked himself…/p  
p dir="ltr"Naruto sighed before realizing it was Saturday, meaning it was no school…./p  
p dir="ltr""I'm glad I don't have to deal with pestering from Mandy, Caitlin and Dominique today…" Naruto said gratefully before getting up…/p  
p dir="ltr""I've had the same nightmare about Sasuke for the past week now…." Naruto said before going to the kitchen for breakfast where he saw Sam, Clover and Alex who all smiled at him as he came into./p  
p dir="ltr""Good morning, Naruto." Sam greeted warmly with a smile./p  
p dir="ltr""Hey, Naruto!" Clover and Alex greeted simultaneously smiling./p  
p dir="ltr""Yeah…good morning, guys…." Naruto greeted them all not smiling which alarmed the girls as he always smiled./p  
p dir="ltr""What's wrong, Naruto?" Sam asked./p  
p dir="ltr""Yeah, you always smile when you say good morning to us." Clover said while Alex nodded her head./p  
p dir="ltr""It's nothing really…I just thought about Sasuke…." Naruto answered and then muttered to himself before going to his room and then going outside, leaving a concerned Sam, Clover and Alex in wake./p  
p dir="ltr""I wonder what's wrong with Naruto…" Alex said concerned./p  
p dir="ltr""I want to know who this Sasuke person that Naruto keeps on saying." Sam said as she remembered all the times that Naruto would mention this Sasuke person./p  
p dir="ltr""I wonder if this Sasuke guy is hot!" Clover exclaimed with heart eyes making Sam and Alex sweat drop./p  
p dir="ltr"As Naruto went outside in orange swim trunks, a gift from Clover, he got in the pool hoping that the cool water would calm him down but sitting there in the pool, Naruto began to reminisce about his days with Sasuke and thinking about them, shook Naruto to the core…/p  
p dir="ltr""You changed….Didn't you Sasuke?" Naruto asked as memories of Sasuke flooded his brain…/p  
p dir="ltr"Flashbacks Begin/p  
p dir="ltr"The memories began with their days at the ninja academy and how he always despised at how Sasuke was at the top of the class while he was at the bottom./p  
p dir="ltr""You always looked down on me back then, always acting superior and taking the heart that I had wanted...it was then you were my rival and always have been from day one..." Naruto said/p  
p dir="ltr"The next set of memories were of their times as a team during the bell test…/p  
p dir="ltr""Then we became teammates with Sakura-Chan and put under Kakashi-Sensei….then he had the bell test…..we fought and argued a lot and when I was tied up to the log and Kakashi-Sensei left….you offered me your food…acknowledging me as a comrade…and as a friend…" Naruto said./p  
p dir="ltr"Next, came the fight with Zabuza/p  
p dir="ltr""We worked so well together when we saved Kakashi-Sensei from Zabuza….we worked as a team…" Naruto said as he smiled remembering the tree climbing./p  
p dir="ltr""Our rivalry only got stronger along with our friendship, didn't it? You took me back to Tazuna's house after we exhausted ourselves for training." Naruto said before beginning to tear up as the bridge battle with Haku began to pass…/p  
p dir="ltr""Then we I was down, you sacrificed yourself for me when we fought Haku…I thought I had lost my best friend but we made it and moved on, closer than ever…" Naruto said before tensing at the memories of the Chunin Exam./p  
p dir="ltr""We had made it through the forest of death with each other and everything went great….until that bastard Orochimaru gave you that curse mark…..Then when we finally got our heaven and earth scrolls, I cheered you on when you won against Yoroi and I'm sure you would have done the same against my fight with Kiba…..Then, we both trained hard for the finals and I couldn't wait to face you and you couldn't either…but then the attack on Konoha came and we put that on hold until we could save Sakura-Chan and beat Gaara, together…." Naruto said before dipping his head as the memories became worse…/p  
p dir="ltr""Then…Itachi had come after me but then you came….your eyes were so full of a href=" hatred….it"hatred….it/a scared me…I couldn't believe you had that much hatred in your eyes….and then you were defeated by Itachi and I was worried about you….but then Tsunade baachan healed you and you returned to your old self for a little bit….until you challenged me that day in the hospital…I tried to knock you back into your senses but you were determined to prove yourself superior to me…" Naruto said as tears began to build in Naruto's eyes as the Sasuke rescue mission came into his head…/p  
p dir="ltr""You left us…Sasuke…you threw it all away….all for that snake bastard…Shika, Neji, Kiba, Choji, Lee and I all fought hard against the Sound Five to save you and then I caught up to you….and when we finally met at the Final Valley…I…failed to save you Sasuke…I failed Sakura-Chan, Kakashi-Sensei and everyone that day…." Naruto said as the tears in his eyes couldn't stay in/p  
p dir="ltr""I trained with Ero-Sennin for two years to bring you back and when I finally meet up with you….You say our bond is no more and you don't care about any of us…." Naruto said as he remembered the entire mission at tenchi bridge until he met up with Sasuke with Captain Yamato, Sakura and Sai…/p  
p dir="ltr"Flashbacks End/p  
p dir="ltr"The blonde ninja/spy could barely control the emotional onslaught that was his past as tears ran down his whiskered cheeks./p  
p dir="ltr""Damn it!" Naruto cursed before getting out of the water and sitting down in one of the pool chairs along with putting on a black t-shirt before looking at the sky./p  
p dir="ltr""Sasuke…do you still think about me, Sakura-Chan or even Kakashi-Sensei even a little?" Naruto asked before he heard footsteps./p  
p dir="ltr""Naruto…what's wrong?" Sam asked with concern./p  
p dir="ltr""Yeah…we saw how hot you looked when you came out of the pool and we noticed you were crying…" Clover added in concerned as well./p  
p dir="ltr""What happened?" Alex asked concerned like her other two friends./p  
p dir="ltr""…Sigh….I was thinking about Sasuke…." Naruto answered…/p  
p dir="ltr""Who is this Sasuke person, anyways?" Sam asked./p  
p dir="ltr""Yeah, who is he?" Alex asked as Clover nodded her head./p  
p dir="ltr""…He's my best friend from back home…." Naruto answered./p  
p dir="ltr""If he's your best friend, then why're you crying?" Clover asked./p  
p dir="ltr""Because….he left my village…2 ½ years ago…" Naruto said as the girls' eyes went up in shock…/p  
p dir="ltr""What do you mean?" Alex asked./p  
p dir="ltr"And so Naruto told them of the sad story of how Sasuke had defected Konoha and betrayed Naruto and the village in the process and as Naruto was finished with his story, the girls were sad for Naruto but angry at Sasuke./p  
p dir="ltr""That jerk! How could he do that to Naruto!?" Sam asked enraged./p  
p dir="ltr""Yeah! How dare he makes Naruto cry!" Clover said./p  
p dir="ltr""Yeah! This guy sounds like a selfish jerk!" Alex added in as well./p  
p dir="ltr""But….I will bring Sasuke back, I'm sure of it!" Naruto said smiling a little./p  
p dir="ltr""Yeah! You can make Sasuke good again! Besides, you're plenty strong! We'll even help you!" Sam said smiling./p  
p dir="ltr""We definitely can help you!" Alex said./p  
p dir="ltr""Yeah! We can totally help you bring Sasuke back!" Clover added in smiling as well./p  
p dir="ltr""Thank you, girls." Naruto said smiling his true foxy smile at them making them blush./p  
p dir="ltr""Heh, when I do bring back Sasuke, I'll have him meet you girls!" Naruto said making them smile./p  
p dir="ltr""Hehe, that sounds nice." Sam giggled./p  
p dir="ltr""Can't wait." Clover said smiling as well./p  
p dir="ltr""Yeah, me neither." Alex said smiling as well./p  
p dir="ltr""Now that, that's settled, it's time for a shopping spree!" Clover said excitedly and surprisingly Naruto didn't groan this time./p  
p dir="ltr""Okay, but first…let's get ramen! I'm starving!" Naruto said as his stomach growled loudly, making the girls sigh…./p  
p dir="ltr""We have got to do something about that appetite of yours!" Sam yelled./p  
p dir="ltr""Yeah!" Clover said./p  
p dir="ltr""He might eat a lot but your shopping sprees are even more annoying!" Sam said to Clover./p  
p dir="ltr""What!?" Clover said before getting into a comical argument with her making Naruto laugh./p  
p dir="ltr"Naruto smiled at the girls and he realized something…/p  
p dir="ltr""I really like being around these girls….maybe someday…we can joke around and have fun like Sam, Clover and Alex do with each other…" Naruto thought smiling before getting up./p  
p dir="ltr""All right, let's go, already!" Naruto said before him and the girls all left for a day of fun at the mall…/p 


End file.
